


#AVSxDQ2018

by dreamonfriday



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dairy Queen, Established Relationship, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonfriday/pseuds/dreamonfriday
Summary: If Lauren could roll her eyes harder, she would. “Listen, don’t make it like I’m the harbinger of death or something,” she said. “In fact, I have excellent news. Especially for you, Tyson. You guys are doing a series of advertising for our partnership with Dairy Queen."Tyson brightened immediately. “Really? Like Blizzard Dairy Queen?”“Yup,” Lauren nodded. “We’ll smooth out the details later, but basically we’ll have some videos and print ads, and a fan event where you’ll be the server for a few hours and sign things.”





	#AVSxDQ2018

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jamesbonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbonds/pseuds/jamesbonds) in the [boysarehot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysarehot) collection. 



> This is a work of fiction: I am not affiliated with The Dairy Queen nor the Colorado Avalanche and its players. If you found this fic through googling yourself, your institution, or someone you know, please click the back button or exit the page immediately.
> 
> All internet usernames are created by me and any similarities in real life are a coincidence. If you found your username accidentally used in this fic and want it to be taken down, leave a comment and I will gladly change it for you.
> 
> First finished and published fic! This story follows the Av's 2018-19 schedule, but not the game results. I think my only regret is that Tyson might not be drenched in ice cream enough. sorry about that, Jamesbonds. Thank you so much G for the read through, and Allie for looking up at the instagram posts.
> 
> As of now, AO3 apparently won't let us publish works with emoji in it, even using skins (which have given me a hard time to post, there's a lot of emoji in here, had to wrestle the html) so please be patient with the (emoji) substitutes in this fic. I'll definitely revise this when emoji can be used again.
> 
> this is a relatively fluffy piece, but if you need it, warnings are at the end notes.

 

**Landesnerd <3<3<3<3**

_(September 9, 2018)_

I know what ur thinkin  
U dont have to pick me up on the airport, lets meet on FSC

But i want to pick you up  
Don’t you want the romantic gesture??  
Seeing me first thing on denver?

(hearteye)(hearteye)(hearteye)  
I do!!!  
But i love u being captain too  
Go forth and do the captain thing  
Organize a practice

>:(

Look nate says he want to shoot the shit but hes actually missing evryone  
The groupchat is all “sure, lets do it” to dawg, but no one is actually doing anything  
Actually its ur fault u r always organizing things and do what ppl need  
We’re so spoiled by u (kiss)

Fine

Aw dont sulk  
C u tomorrow ok landesnerd?  
[selfie of tyson packing]

[selfie of gabe grinning]  
Yeah c u tomorrow babe

 

* * *

 

At the lowest point of the 2016-17 season, Tyson cornered Gabe into the player’s lounge after a bad loss and said, “I love you.”

Gabe’s brain short-circuited. After years and years of shoving his feelings to Tyson to the very hidden corner of his heart; after playfully flirting while thinking _it could never be more than this;_ hearing those three words out of Tyson’s lips felt like a hallucination. Was it just his wishful thinking? Was it just his tired brain projecting the scene of his deepest desire to erase today’s awful game?

Of course, Tyson took Gabe’s silence as a rejection, because he rambled on. “I don’t expect you to, you know, feel the same,” he said, and Gabe’s heart dropped as Tyson trembled, his voice breaking, “I’m saying this because I don’t think I have anything else to lose. We’re losing this season, I’m going to be traded, you’re _maybe_ going to be traded, and like, what more do I have, you know? I just--”

And Gabe couldn't stand looking at Tyson like this, the sunny smile he tried so hard to keep disappearing completely, his knuckles white and tense.

Gabe took the knuckles and gently uncurled them, pulled Tyson closer to his front. “You’re not going to be traded,” Gabe insisted, surprised by the power in his voice. For he knew what Tyson said was true at that time, he just didn’t want to believe it.

Tyson let out a harsh laugh. “Gabe, come on,” he started, but Gabe shushed him out. He put his palms on Tyson’s cheek as if doing that would erase all the ugly realities of their team.

“You’re not going to be traded,” he said, knocking their foreheads together. Then, as if unleashing every hidden feeling he had, Gabe said, “I love you too.”

Gabe kissed Tyson right there and then. He remembered being mesmerized at Tyson’s bruised lips when they pulled back, adoring the pink on his cheeks. He remembered going home with a thunderous heart, agreeing to table the discussion until tomorrow. It would be better if the disappointment of that day’s loss did not hang over their head.

Because they were adults, they decided to talk it over brunch the next day. Then they decided to take it slow. There was every chance that both of them were going to be traded, after all, a relationship at that moment of time was ill-advised.

(Of course they couldn’t take it slow--three days into the relationship Gabe woke up to Tyson naked and warm beside him, drooling to Gabe’s equally naked shoulder.

Gabe thought, “I want this _forever,”_ and at that moment he could feel his heart surrendered to Tyson, to an eternity of loving this man.

In times of uncertainty, there was no way Gabe could confess the depth of his emotions. What followed was a couple of month of waking up next to each other filled with tentative elation and nervous aversion to the future. Gabe didn’t like remembering that part of the story.)

Thankfully both Gabe and Tyson stayed on the team. They agreed to keep the relationship on the down low, with Nate and EJ being the only one who knew. This was for the best--they don’t want their relationship to influence team chemistry, to keep it off the ice.

It was exciting, in a way. Stolen glances and smiles on the tunnel to the ice, sitting close to each other at team dinners, sneaking into each other’s room on away games. And it was great. On the ice, the Avs were improving, winning more than losing, passes starting to click. After some good hockey, Gabe got to go home to Tyson playing with Zoey, got to have Tyson looking up adorably and demanded a kiss. He started shopping for two. He learned that Tyson loved kale but hated spinach, that he liked to mix too many onions in his omelet. He became familiar with the soft sheets of Tyson’s bed.

Gabe thought that this kind of relationship would only happen to him once he retired. To have Tyson like this was more than Gabe could have asked.

They continued the secrecy throughout most of the 2017-18 season, until Mikko asked Gabe to take him to a fancy steak lunch somewhere in February.

While they waited for their food, Mikko took out a square of paper from his pocket and put it in front of himself. “I wrote this so I don’t say the wrong thing. Kerfy helped me,” he said, taking a deep breath.

He looked at Gabe in the eye and said, “Me and some of our teammates have guessed that you’re in a relationship. With Tyson.”

Gabe’s heart dropped. Oh god. He really did try to keep their relationship out of the locker room. Was it not enough? Had he let his team down?

Mikko barreled on. “If it’s true, then we want you to know that we’re okay with that,” he paused, making sure that Gabe was paying attention, “and if it’s not, we want you to know that we’re okay with that kind of relationship, be it you or anyone else. We want to encourage a locker room that is safe.”

Gabe wanted to cry right there and then. Mikko carefully asking Kerf for help showed how much he was thinking of him. That sort of carefulness was just all sorts of touching. Also, this implied that at least Kerfy was fine with this, and it’s extremely relieving to find such acceptance from his teammates.

He ended up giving a noogie to Mikko, screamed at Tyson on the phone on his way home, hosted dinner at Tyson’s house to invite the teammates who had suspected--turns out it was almost half of the team--and came out to the entire team proper after they clinched their playoff spot.

(Gabe had a feeling that not all of the team members are 100% okay with that, but EJ and Nate said they’d handle it, and he trusted his As.)

Gabe didn’t even realize there was a heavy weight on his shoulders until it was lifted off. He didn’t have to lie to the team anymore. There was an effusive happiness in his heart that seemed everlasting, and looking at Tyson every day filled him with warmth more prominent than he had ever felt before. Nothing could compare to kissing Tyson in the locker room right after winning, to the teasing catcalls of his teammates. Gabe felt that he could win _everything._

Sadly they couldn’t win at hockey, so Gabe exited the 2017-2018 season sad that they had lost, but pretty excited for the offseason.

It was like discovering their relationship all over again. He and Tyson had a romantic getaway in the Mediterranean where they took lots of pictures and made love under the moonlight. Then they went their separate ways to train in the offseason, making do with Skype and calls.

The only snag was being a couple meant chirping them was a free country. Every now and then EJ would take a picture of 2 of his horses together, captioning it with “is this you and Tyson?” Other times, one of the rookies would send dumb memes to the group chat that made him rolled his eye.

It went on like that for the rest of the offseason, and today, as planned, Gabe invited everyone already in Denver to the Family Sports Center to skate around and catching up.

And then Tyson stepped into the locker room, wearing Gabe’s old shrunken shirt, all bulked up and looking _deliciously_ tanned.

In his haste to reach out to that godly body, Gabe tripped over Mikko’s errant shoelaces, falling spectacularly. _Worth it,_ Gabe thought from the floor, because _damn_ those muscles really stretched Gabe’s shirt. What a juicy, juicy image. Gabe was never going to take that shirt back.

Meanwhile, everyone burst into laughter because _of course._ Gabe gave them his middle finger.

Tyson, to his credit, slid down. “Are you okay, babe?” he asked, with a genuinely worried face.

Gabe just grunted.

Tyson, excellent and helpful boyfriend, curled his yummy arms around Gabe’s own and pulled him up. Gabe took this chance to plaster himself on Tyson’s side because he _could_ now. “Give me a break, I haven’t seen him for like two months.”

Soda snickered behind them. “Oh my god, you’ve become a loser since dating Tyson, I love it so much.”

“That’s implying he wasn’t a loser before,” Tyson said, curling his hand around Gabe’s waist. Gabe wanted to scowl at Tyson’s comment but the hands were distracting. “You know he was always a loser, us dating has just unleashed his inhibitions.”

Gabe finally frowned at Tyson because, _rude,_ but also he was trying not to grin because yes, they were dating now. They were dating, the whole locker room knew, and Gabe never thought he would experience something so liberating in his life.

At least the newest rookies still appreciated Gabe’s charms because they were gawking at them, entranced.

“I thought it would be weird, but this is like, the most adorable thing I’ve seen in my life,” said Kauter, quite reverently.

Timmins nodded, eyes wide. “Right? Hashtag relationship goals.”

If Gabe wasn’t such a cool captain, he would ruffle these rookies’ hair because one, they sounded so young, and two, thanks dudes, he and Tyson were totally hashtag relationship goals.

Nate wedged his stick between Gabe and Tyson. “Yeah, yeah, we got it, you’re pathetic,” he said, rolling his eyes, “It’s not like you didn’t skype or call anyway. Ugh, Brutes doesn’t even want to go fishing because he had a skype date.”

“Aw Nathan, you didn’t tell me you’re jealous,” Tyson replied cheerfully, jumping on Nate to give him a noogie. “Don’t worry, you're always the only Dogg in my heart.”

Gabe didn’t realize he was smiling at Tyson and Nate wrestling before EJ kicked the back of his knee. “Stop with that sappy face,” EJ complained.

Gabe tried to glare, but then Nate and Tyson were laughing and he couldn’t help smiling helplessly. “I’m just happy he’s here and he’s happy,” he said.

EJ sighed, but his eyes are fond. “Hopeless.”

Suddenly, the door to the locker room opened. “Ah, perfect,” Lauren Gardner said from the door. “You guys are already here and together.”

Everyone froze. This was not pre-season. This was not even a practice. Not all of the roster was here. Today was exactly what Nate wanted, which was shooting-the-shit, and maybe a lunch together afterward. PR stepping in this early meant _trouble._

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Aw, it’s nothing bad, I promise. I’m just checking in for the charity golf tournament and talk to these guys over here,” She gestured to Tyson and Gabe.

Gabe could feel everyone’s shoulder sagged, and suddenly people were puttering around their lockers, stacking tapes and shoving gloves. They were obviously busy, and obviously listening. Traitors.

To his side, Tyson moved closer imperceptibly.

If Lauren could roll her eyes harder, she would. “Listen, don’t make it like I’m the harbinger of death or something,” she said, betraying her words by menacingly cornering Gabe and Tyson to the corner. At least, that’s how it looked like to Gabe.

“In fact, I have excellent news. Especially for you, Tyson. You guys...” here she paused because Lauren was nothing but dramatic, “...are doing a series of advertising for our partnership with Dairy Queen.”

Tyson brightened immediately. “Really? Like Blizzard Dairy Queen?”

“Yup,” Lauren nodded. “We’ll smooth out the details later, but basically we’ll have some videos and print ads, and a fan event where you’ll be the server for a few hours and sign things.”

Okay, that was not bad. Tyson was already vibrating excitedly. But something nagged on the back of Gabe’s head. Now that Gabe thought of it, this sounded a little too good to be true.

Suspicious, he asked, “What’s the catch?”

Lauren sighed, as if she already anticipated Gabe asking this. “You know me too well, Gabriel,” she said. She then turned to Nate, who was pretending not to eavesdrop by mucking up his phone. “Well, it all depends on Nate.”

Nate looked up. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Lauren said. “Nathan, we all know you’ve done plenty of Tim Horton advertisements, and they were really good. So, as a prelude to our DQ event, I want to record you giving tips to Tyson and Gabe on how to be a proper food-service industry worker.”

Nate frowned. “Do I have to? Like I’m not sure how this benefits me.”

Lauren’s smirk widened. “Here’s the deal. If you managed to put a veritable, TED-Talk worthy speech, like none of the ‘you-knows’ or ‘just-try-hard’ or the usual media spiel, Tyson is not allowed to eat any DQ ice cream during event day.”

And there it was. Tyson visibly paled. “What? Hey, that’s not fair!”

Nate’s frown turned into a smirk. Fucking hell, Gabe thought, Tyson was fucking _dead._ “Eh, I can’t act,” Nate said.

The entire locker room was now watching in rapt attention. Tyson looked like his heart was hanging on the roof.

“We can coach you,” Lauren countered. “Also, I’m letting you off from any games and ask-the-Avs events until October.”

“Too short. December.”

“October, and next year’s NHLPA press tour.”

“You drive a tough bargain, Lauren Gardner,” Nate said gravely. For some reason, he was unleashing his inner theatrical side Gabe didn’t even know he had.

“Oy, the bet involves me!” Tyson protested. “I should have a say here!”

Nate looked at Tyson straight in the eye and said, “The Schenn’s boat.”

Tyson’s eye widened. He took a deep breath, as if he wanted to argue, but then deflated.

Nate smirked. “I thought so.”

“If you’d tell me what happened with the Schenns none of this would happen,” Gabe whispered petulantly to Tyson. Nate had been using that particular event for leverage since two years ago and Gabe was burning with curiosity over it. “You know I won’t judge, no matter how dumb you were.”

“No, you will _definitely_ judge,” Tyson whispered back, ears pink.

Gabe counted to ten backward. Okay. He would respect Tyson’s need for privacy, no matter how deep his curiosity was.

Lauren, who was the winner of this entire ordeal, clapped her hand cheerfully. “Then it’s decided! Nate, I’ll send you the script by tonight, we’ll record you on media day. Gabe and Tyson, please stay over after the Charity Golf. I’ll notify your agents so we can smooth out the details.”

 

* * *

 

 **HOCKEY PLAYERS SHOW FACIAL EXPRESSIONS!? MORE AT 8** (twitter.com)  
[Video]Submitted 3 hours ago by **goatsakic**

[Transcript:

 _Hi, I’m Nathan MacKinnon from the Colorado Avalanche. Soon, my good friends Tyson Barrie and Gabriel Landeskog will be serving you some ice cream in one of Denver’s Dairy Queen. Now, I might have been their rookie, once upon a time, but in this case_ , I _am the one with the fast food job experience, so better buckle up, Gabe and Brutes, and listen to your vet over here on how to be the best fast food worker ever._

_First! Smile. I mean, sure, these two dudes are more PR friendly than some of our grumpy teammates, but can they still smile for two hours after serving so many customers? I don’t think so. But no matter what you feel, keep giving a friendly smile to our fans!_

_Second, be quick. No one likes to stand up and wait for their food for a long time. It’s boring, it’s awkward. Get a move on, Gabe and Brutes!_

_Last, be the best representative of your company. Your products are your love child, show them_ respect _. Advise your customers so that they can get the best experience in your store._

 _Also, this is me reminding you,_ CUSTOMERS _, to be kind to your servers and waiters, and to give good tips. Don’t be a jerk, they’re probably more tired than you._

 _Anyway, come to Dairy Queen and watch your favorite Avalanche players making a fool of themselves serving ice cream. For more information, click on the link here [pause] or go to our website, twitter, and Instagram. Also, be sure to lick that Blizzard real good because Tyson cannot eat a single bite during this event and he deserves it. Do it. Do it for me._ ]

 

\---

All 78 comments  
sorted by: best

[-] **gunandsons** [VAN - NHL] 109 points 3 hours ago  
Congratulations! Your WHITE BREAD has evolved into TOASTED WHITE BREAD!

 

[-] **yassbih** [NYR - NHL] 54 points 3 hours ago  
Aw come on, this is more expression than the rest of NHL white bread combined, give him credit. Maybe TOASTED WHITE BREAD WITH BUTTER

[-] **heyydjuk** [COL - NHL] 23 points 3 hours ago  
Naw man he’s a f------- lunatic. TOASTED WHITE BREAD WITH BACON

[-] **nukenuge** [EDM - NHL] 44 points 3 hours ago  
Nathan MacKinnon uses EMOTIONS! It’s super effective!

[-] **brillliant** [CHI - NHL] 12 points 3 hours ago  
OK this is still far from the juicy content that we want, but it was still an improvement over the usual “you-knows” (looking at you brock boeser) so I like it.

**load more comments (10 replies)**

[-] **buyredjersey** [NJD - NHL] 68 points 3 hours ago  
Nate finally deserving that imdb

 

[-] **rocker192** [FLA - NHL] 39 points 3 hours ago  
speech/60

[-] **crocsby** [PIT - NHL] 12 points 2 hours ago  
Wasn’t he in a show this summer?

[-] **datavsguy** [COL - NHL] 19 points 2 hours ago  
Yeah, another appearance on Trailer Park Boys. Dude always act high and mighty in those, I’d rather he made more Tim Horton ads with Crosby, this year’s too short. At least he’s genuinely laughing and having fun.

[-] **moneymagazine** [TOR - NHL] 45 points 3 hours ago  
I wonder what’s mackinnon beef with barrie? That he’s willing to do the extra mile for that video? I thought they’re friends?

[-] **gogglemy** [DAL - NHL] 10 points 2 hours ago  
They seem to like to prank each other

[-] **datavsguy** [COL - NHL] 3 points 1 hour ago  
Yeah and Barrie's love of DQ is well documented. Must be good friends who pranks.

[-] **pengsguins** [PIT - NHL] 43 points 3 hours ago  
Pittsburgh, PA.  
Sidney Crosby sat on top of PPG Paint area, meditating, hockey stick on his lap, a pair of skates near his left knee, three pucks on his right.  
He felt a disturbance in the force of Hockey.  
Slowly he opened his third eye. It guided him to the Central division.  
He looked afar, sighed.  
To the wind, he whispered the message: “You’ve disappointed me, Nathaniel.”

 

[-] **mininthewild** [MIN - NHL] 8 points 3 hours ago  
I SNORTED

[-] **dasgritty** [PHI - NHL] 6 points 3 hours ago  
This is strangely accurate

[-] **miscalculation** [MTL - NHL] 2 points 2 hours ago  
Come on guys it’s pre-season, shitposts should be stopping right now

[-] **metrictons** [DET - NHL] 6 points 1 hour ago  
This feels like the avs pr are doing shitposts

 

* * *

 

**benny(ice cream)(hockey)  
**

 

 

hahahahhhahhahahahahahahahahhahahahaha

Shut the fuck uuuuuuuppppppp

ahahahahahahahahahahahahha

>:(

How are you going to survive tys??

I dont know man the world is cruel

Oh i know u can just watch ur boyfriend eat ice cream and live through him

That’s even worse

 

* * *

 

While half of the team were flying to Vegas for their third preseason game, Gabe and Tyson went to Pepsi Center bright and early in the morning. The rink was almost empty, save for a few staffs far on the opposite side of the room. The middle of the rink had been made into a makeshift photo studio, green curtains hanging around.

There was also a huge box of ice cream cooler presumably filled with DQ Blizzard.

Tyson made a beeline towards the plexiglass, plastering his face like a child. “Aw yeah, ice cream for breakfast!”

Gabe rolled his eyes, but really, he couldn’t help feeling fond at Tyson’s enthusiasm. “Aren’t you glad I made us eat light this morning?”

Tyson swept back to frown at Gabe. “If you think I can’t eat three hash browns, an omelet AND ice cream for breakfast then you’re wrong.”

“No, You’re going to be sick and I have to carry you back to our car.”

“Well, you don’t have to because I can take care of myself. Also,” here Tyson grinned gleefully, “You say _our_ car!”

Gabe can feel his cheek pinked. They were driving his car today, and it was very easy to think that his car could also be Tyson’s. “I mean--I wasn’t implying--”

Tyson skipped towards Gabe, curling his hand around Gabe’s neck. It made Gabe putty into Tyson’s hand, automatically leaning into Tyson’s space, so he was a little unprepared when Tyson whispered to his ears, “So when are you moving into my house, baby?”

Gabe blushed, disentangled himself from Tyson’s grip. He pointedly pushed his forefinger to Tyson’s chest. “Why should it be _your_ house?”

(They had this argument since before the offseason and now it was almost routine. Gabe had actually already surrendered himself to move into Tyson’s house--first, Zoey loved it there, and second, there was no way he was going to separate Tyson and Nate. However, watching Tyson angry was always his favorite past time, so he held on just yet. Maybe he would move in proper during the bye week, if he could hold on that far.)

Tyson was already firing up. “Because it’s a house, not an apartment, Gabriel! What better ways to settle your roots?”

“My apartment is closer to the rink!”

“And I have more rooms! Zoey can run in the backyard!”

“Yeah, but your house is not in the walking distance of Dairy Queen _and_ Ben&Jerry!”

“Well, where are you going to store the DQ _and_ B&J if not in my _two freezers?”_

There was a cough behind them, and Tyson and Gabe sprung back from each other. Gabe’s stomach was filled with dread, and he could feel anxiety coming from Tyson in waves. They couldn't be outed now. Not when things were going very well. Gabe tried to think about their interaction before--there was nothing that couldn’t be explained as normal bickering, weren’t there?

The man who coughed widened his eyes, and raised his hand. “Oh hey, relax,” he said disarmingly. “I’m Daniel Martinez from DQ advertising. And uh, I’m also bi. I’m not going to do anything. Why don’t we have a seat and talk while we wait for the rest of the crew?”

Tentatively, Tyson and Gabe approached the tables that had been set outside the rink. Gabe’s heart was still racing and his palms were starting to sweat.

“Right, there’s no way this is not awkward, so I’m just going to say it. You guys are in a relationship, and not out, right?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah,” Gabe said quietly. Might as well be truthful and mitigate the damage later. “Obviously we weren’t careful enough.”

Daniel must have caught the fear in Gabe’s eyes. “No, wait, that’s not true,” he hastily replied, “looking back your interaction could be seen as banter between friends, especially if you do not listen to the context. I mean, I have a really good gaydar,” he assured good-naturedly. “People don’t normally put two-and-two together as I did.”

Gabe’s first reaction was a relief. Their career was safe. But still, there was a weird nagging feeling inside his head.

“What do you mean, people don’t put two-and-two together?”

“Oh, you know. Straight people are not going to see what they don’t want to see,” said Daniel, and Gabe was surprised at the tinge of bitterness on his voice. 

Tyson tilted his head curiously. “You’re saying, if Gabe and I acted a little closer in the advertisement, none would be the wiser, so we don’t have to worry?”

“Yep,” Daniel agreed. “In fact, feel free to act like a couple today. Our team is willing to sign few NDAs so nothing incriminating leaves this rink.”

The thought of being a couple in front of non-Avs personnel was too mindblowing. It must have shown on both of their faces because Daniel laughed. “Look, I’ll talk to Lauren, we got this. I understand why you need to keep your relationship a secret. I just feel that this area is a safe space and I don’t like you to censor yourself here.”

Lauren, when she arrived, had an intense discussion with Daniel. Then she sent one of the interns out, presumably to fetch some NDAs. She did assure Tyson and Gabe that Daniel’s words could be trusted, and they could relax a little bit.

It still felt weird. Daniel must have briefed his team because nobody batted an eye when Tyson tentatively linked his hand with Gabe as Lauren outlined their plan for today. Tyson’s palm was cold--he must felt as nervous as Gabe about this.

“Anyway, that’s the gist of it. Daniel, anything else you want to add?”

“Yeah,” he replied, standing from his seat. For a moment Gabe thought he was going to say things about Gabe and Tyson’s relationship. Tyson tightened his hold.

But then Daniel wheeled a smaller cooler to the front. “Sorry, this is a little last minute. We’ve just perfected a new Blizzard recipe and we’re so, so excited to share it with you,” he opened the cooler and lifted a cup of a pink Blizzard.

“It’s Raspberry ice cream and blueberry sauce!” Daniel presented excitedly. “Look, the raspberry bits and the sauce made it Avs color, right? I thought this is _just_ the right time to introduce the new flavor. We’re making it Denver exclusive first, test the market. Come on, y’all, have some free samples!”

Well, nobody would say no to free ice cream.

And while nobody would say no to free ice cream, Tyson still glared at his cup distrustfully.

Gabe would laugh, but Tyson’s face was so distressed. “Tys,” he started, carefully, “Is this--is this about the fruit in desserts thing?”

“Shut up!” Tyson whispered furiously. “It’s just icky and slimy and _ugh_ , I want to eat sweets, not fruits!”

Gabe snorted and looked at his own DQ. “Well, I don’t think this raspberry is fresh though.” he took a tentative bite. It was very sweet, and very unlike fresh raspberries. “It’s already candied.”

Tyson squinted. “Still fruit.”

Gabe decided to change tactic. He took a scoop and pushed it towards Tyson’s mouth. “Say Aah.”

Tyson pouted, but he was blushing. Gabe smiled and nudged his spoon.

Finally, Tyson relented and received the feed. And then his eyes widened. “Oh shit, it’s good!” he cried, and proceed to devour his own cup with vigor.

“Ugh, why would you prefer candied fruit to fresh? I can’t believe American consumerism has gotten to you,” Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

“Well you’re just a snob,” Tyson countered, mouth full of ice cream.

Crisis averted right on time because Daniel approached them. “What do you think guys?”

“Oh man,” said Tyson, “This was _so good._ It’s like it's made for us.”

“Right?” said Daniel, giddy, “I feel like this is fate, the timing couldn’t be more right, and the color is so Avalanche. We’re going to get so much good traction from you guys,” with that he returned to his crew, excitement still pouring out of his body.

“Good to see someone so excited about his job,” Gabe commented.

“If my job is to market delicious ice cream I’d be like that too,” Tyson sighed happily. “God, we should’ve asked for free ice cream forever in our contract, I don’t mind being paid zero cents.” He was finished with his sample cup and now making grabby hands at Gabe’s.

“Get away from my ice cream,” Gabe laughed. Tyson was not even trying to take the cup anymore, he just wanted to be in Gabe’s space, and it made Gabe’s body tingle. “Stop eating too much, you’ll get a stomach ache.”

“Are you insinuating that my stomach wouldn’t take it?” Tyson challenged.

“That is exactly what I’m insinuating.”

“Wrong, Gabriel, my stomach will always have space for Dairy Queen. Wanna bet?”

“I would, but you’re already in one unfortunate bet, do you need another?”

“Ah, shit. You’re right.” Then Tyson’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait, _shit,_ Gabe! I can’t eat ice cream on the event! How can I survive when there’s this good product right in front of me?”

Gabe tapped his chin thoughtfully. And then he grinned. “Would it count as eating if you take it from my mouth?”

Tyson’s eye darkened. “I don’t think it counts, you’re the one who eats it after all.”

Gabe took a bite of his Blizzard, his eyes never leaving Tyson. “So how about it?”

Of course, this was when Lauren smacked Gabe’s shoulder. “Stop flirting, time for shooting,” she instructed, but her eyes are fond. “Tyson, you go change into full gear.”

Gabe shamelessly watched Tyson go. Huh. It was pretty nice to be able to flirt like that freely.

 

\--

 

They did the video ads first. That was quite easy. Maybe it was because there wasn’t a lot of dialogue. But maybe Gabe could imagine doing the things they were filming in real life.

The only snag was Gabe needed to be reminded to deliberately hold his Blizzard upside down. Look, Gabe was used to B&J, ok, holding a cup upside down was just unnatural. Tyson did not help by chirping him whenever he forgot, but the sound of Tyson’s tingling laughter made Gabe easy to forgive him.

Then they did a few photo shoots where they would slide on the rink and snowed ice everywhere dramatically. Daniel said this was for the new DQ Blizzard print advertisement and the stores’ customized menu. Gabe liked this one--dramatic was, of course, his brand, so with a smug smirk he knew had melted thousands of hearts, he slid around the ice, owning it.

“What do you think?” he asked Tyson when he was done.

Tyson pouted, but his face was delightfully red. “Yeah, yeah, we know you’re Landesbeauty, no need to brag.”

Gabe couldn’t help it, his heart overfull. “You like it! You like me,” he grinned, feeling a little bit awed.

“Of course I like you, I’m your boyfriend,” Tyson replied, rolling his eyes. Gabe wanted to nibble that red tingle on Tyson’s cheek. “Go back to the ice, Landesnerd, can’t have you ruining your photoshoot with your big head.”

And then came the time where they taped a cup of Blizzard on the top of their stick, so they could pose with it in full hockey gear. The blizzard, of course, would be upside down. These pictures were going to be in the new, Denver Exclusive Blizzard cups, so it was a little harder to keep their pose, and it took a little longer to finish getting the shots.

In fact, Tyson’s shots were taking a long time, even DQ’s famous thick ice cream did not survive the continuous heat of the set’s back lightning. “Oh no,” Tyson cried when his ice cream started to melt. In his haste to turn his stick upright, he dropped the gloves he was wearing and bits of ice cream trickled into his palm. Instead of wiping it up, Tyson quickly rolled his sleeves so the cream didn’t touch the fabric. It ended up running down until his elbow.

“Aw, such a shame,” Tyson said, and then he was fucking _licking_ the melted ice cream around his arms. Gabe's eyes widened. Like Tyson’s stacked arms wasn’t enough visual! Now he had to witness his boyfriend to _fellate_ the whole thing? God, was he blessed or was he cursed?

Tyson was now angling his lower arms diagonally and running his tongue through the length, eyelids drooping. Gabe almost thought this was deliberate, but then he remembered how Tyson loved his DQ and it was entirely plausible that this was candid.

This might very well be candid, and Gabe was so, so turned on. “He’s so hot,” he whispered reverently, as Tyson continued to make love with his arms. He shifted, getting uncomfortable in his gear.

Behind him, intern Jenna snorted. Gabe can feel his ear reddens.

“Maybe it’s time to drop the calm and collected persona, cap,” Jenna suggested drily. “We never think you’re cool anyway.”

Gabe harrumphed. Whatever. He’s allowed to ogle his boyfriend.

Tyson, as usual, was unaware of Gabe’s crisis. “Are you filming this?” he whined, as he peeked around the company’s phone, held by Lauren. “Like why do you always post me failing things? Can’t I be competent just _once?”_

“The fans will love it,” Lauren laughed. “I think Gabe also loves it.”

Tyson swerved towards Gabe. Gabe could feel the heat rising around his ears--he couldn’t imagine how red he was being.

“Oh my god,” Tyson said, delighted, “Gabriel. Does this turns you on?”

Gabe sputtered. “It’s your fault! You’re like fellating the whole thing!”

“I’m just enjoying good ice cream,” Tyson shot back. “You’re the one who’s gotten hot and bothered!”

“Can you blame me? You’re just,” here Gabe groaned in frustration, “--bulking up over the summer and you get muscles and now you did that and _ugh,_ stop being unfair and attractive.”

Behind him, Jenna giggled and Gabe could feel his cool points dropping low.

Tyson snorted. “Now you know how I feel every time I called you stallion on camera,” he said. “Also, you like my hands that much, huh, baby?”

Whatever. Gabe had lost all of his dignity anyway, might as well go full force. He took Tyson’s palm and gently kissed it. “Yeah, I like it.” It was a little sweet. He pressed his lips there once more and said, “As I like all of you.”

Tyson, to Gabe’s satisfaction, went as red as DQ’s candied raspberries.

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche (v)  
** [Image: Tyson standing on his side, holding his stick. He was in full gear but not gloves. There was a cup of DQ blizzard taped on the top of his stick, half empty. He was licking melted raspberry ice cream on his other hand, running from the top of his palm to his wrist.]

3,384 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** Get ready for #AVSxDQ!! Tyson knows he’s not going to get any during event day, so he’s milking it while he can! Click here for more info: http://nhl.avs.a948  
**nadinemaine_** good luck this season guys!!!  
**Jeffreysmith** omg i think i’m going to go join  
**nathanmackinnon** (laughing crying)

 

* * *

 

 **Puckingright** reblogged **jostys**

 

 **Colorado Avalanche  
** [8 images of Tyson licking melted ice cream from various spots on his hands, these a little less PG than the Instagram post]  
At least he gets some

**-**

**ppgpantsarea  
**

**-**

Source: colorado avalanche       #BLESS #COLORADO AVALANCHE TUMBLR DELIVERING THE CONTENTS WE NEED #ALSO DAT CAPTION #this is probably approved by the pr team only bc the ice cream is pink #also gabe at the 4th picture looking like he just got hit by a truck is mood #me too gabe, me too

3,394 notes

 

* * *

 

 **jostys** reblogged **ejjohnson**

 

 **chel69  
** Someone shoop that ice cream on tyson’s hand white (goggle eye)(goggle eye)(goggle eye)

**-**

**hellofromtheoutside  
** [image]  
I gotchu fam

**-**

**ejjohnson  
** #UNFORTUNATE #BUT ALSO DELICIOUS #these are the crumbs that fuels our fantasy #also you know dat pic of chris evans in low light room half shirtless #legs spread #i’ve seen plenty of porn blogs shooping ~naked spread leg~ and ~hard dick~ on that picture #so yeah #that shooped CE picture #has adjacent energy with THIS picture #bc the only way this picture has the same energy with that picture #is too out of this world (via puckingright)

-

Source: chel69       #avs #tyson barrie #OH MY GOD #lmao

423 notes

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche (v)  
** [Video: Outtake of the video ad. Gabe was supposed to slide next to Tyson, but as he was not on skates, he slipped. Tyson squeaked, surprised, and then he laughed out loud. Gabe frowned from the ice, and he tugged Tyson’s foot so he too fell on the ice. They wrestle a bit, laughing]

3,384 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** the sacrifice they made for #AVSxDQ... Catch the ads on opening night! Click here for more info: http://nhl.avs.a948  
**yoandsh** who are these guys and why are they adorable?!?!  
**geofffreysmith** ugh they’re cool i guess i’m gonna watch hockey now  
**bighorny** you trust these clowns?  
**fabianaguilar bighorny** you again???

 

* * *

 

Colorado Avalanche retweeted

 **Dairy Queen(v)** @official_DQ  
Denver, try out our @tbarrie4 and @g-landeskog approved EXCLUSIVE burgundy&blue new flavor! Get 5% discount for our new Raspberry-Blueberry BLIZZARD in your #Avs Jersey! #AVSxDQ  
[Candid picture of Tyson trying to steal Gabe’s blizzard cup. Tyson’s cup is empty. Both are laughing]  
|  
**Madison K.** @maddyworld  
Tried this today, so good!!! the blueberry sauce is a great surprise. good things happen to those who wear Avs jersey! #GoAvsGo  
[picture of a lady in Avs jersey posing with a peace sign, Blizzard in her other hand]  
|  
**Colorado Avalanche(v)** @Avalanche  
(wink emoji)  
|  
**Living for Karamo’s thirst trap posts** @jaqueline_josephineM  
Omg looking good (goggle eye)(goggle eye)(goggle eye)  
|  
**Daryll** @daretowin  
The ice cream or the men?  
|  
**Living for Karamo’s thirst trap posts** @jaqueline_josephineM  
Both (goggle eye)

 

* * *

 

 

**benny(ice cream)(hockey)**

 

Saw dq twitter  
Lookin cute with gabriel there

You really think so?

???  
Yeah tys, of course  
Somethings wrong?

Idk.  
It feels weird that ppl are seeing me and gabe as good friends, even tho we’re dating  
Sometimes i wish i wasnt a hockey player so i dont have to feel like this, but then i wont meet gabe.

Oh geez tyson

Haha, sorry abt the angsty texts

Dude  
I think u need to talk to gabe abt this

 

* * *

 

One by one, the DQ advertisements started to crop up around town. All of Denver’s Dairy Queen stores changed their menu layout into Avs-theme, and the new, exclusive Raspberry-Blueberry Blizzard posters were plastered on the windows of all stores in the city. Tyson couldn’t go to his weekly ice cream run without getting asked for autographs, but he seemed to enjoy the attention and was none too willing to advertise the new DQ flavor.

“Oreo Cookies is still my favorite, but the Raspberry-Blueberry is the second best! You gotta try it out man, it’s so good,” he said, to an enraptured seven years old.

There was also a billboard at the city center, and print ads on Denver Post and various local newspapers and magazines.

By the end of pre-season, various posters of Gabe and Tyson with Dairy Queen’s Denver Exclusive Raspberry-Blueberry Blizzard had been hung all over Pepsi Center. Their teammates had taken to play an impromptu “ad hunt” around the arena and posed ridiculously in front of them for the team’s twitter.

“First time we don’t have to force pictures out of you guys,” Intern Jenna sniffed happily to the company phone, as she took a picture of Sam pretending to swoon in front of a rather menacing picture of Gabe snowing ice towards the camera. “You guys keep on doing this, okay? Keep on goofing and create content for us, I love my job.”

This was all good marketing. Daniel kept sending Gabe snippets of how DQ Denver had to up the production for the Raspberry-Blueberry blizzard because they sold out so often, and the #AVSxDQ tag was filled with customers posing in various Dairy Queen stores wearing Avalanche jersey. During the fan meet, a lot of fans came in carrying Blizzards in their hands, and the one DQ stall opened in Pepsi Center for the occasion had sold out.

“I think DQ got the timing right,” Jenna said, philosophically, “We now have a new tangible item to anticipate the start of hockey season, you know? Denver feels more like a hockey town than ever. Also, it really helped that your candid pictures are very marketable, and these ad hunts by Avs players are upping the hype.”

Jenna touched the many pictures plastered around Gabe and Tyson’s locker. Somebody in the team had taken their time to cut all the paper advertisement and stick it on the lockers, to Gabe’s amusement. They also put little heart stickers around ads with both Tyson and Gabe present. Tyson suspected it was the rookie house residents, Gabe thought it was EJ.

“This is adorable, I wish I could put this on twitter and tumblr. Everyone’s going to love it.”

They both knew that was a bad idea. But privately, in the deepest corner of Gabe’s heart, he wished she could.

 

\--

 

after the last day of practice before opening night, Tyson went to his usual weekly taco lunch with Nate. This was the perfect time for Gabe to finally ogle Tyson’s good looks in the various shots they got during the DQ ads shooting, which Jenna had kindly copied into Gabe’s USB. He carefully copied the pictures to his protected external hard drive (courtesy of Chris from IT) before deleting the files in the USB. He renamed some of the particularly good ones with, “ARMS” and “hes so adorable i want to cry”.

It was great. The photographers not only took many good commercial shots, but also candid shots where Gabe tried to feed Tyson ice cream, or Tyson leaning on Gabe’s shoulder, looking soft, while they were waiting for the crew to adjust the lightning. There was no kissing, but it was evident that they loved each other. It was almost like looking at pre-wedding pictures. Gabe’s heart warmed a bit. Maybe someday.

Then, he watched the video takes.

It was the kind of advertisement that’s a little goofy, a little warm, very family friendly. Of course, Gabe and Tyson were going to be depicted as good friends. Some shots were precisely that, but in others, if you tilted your head sideways, they were undeniably flirting.

Gabe replayed the footages several times. He tried to imagine if he didn’t know the guys in the video were dating. There was nothing too risky that it could not be defended as ‘they’re just good bros’. But Gabe looked at how his face turned tender at Tyson laughing, how Tyson was turning a little pink when Gabe teased him.

It was kind of nice. Gabe did not doubt Tyson’s feelings towards him one bit, but these footages were like validation. Tyson did love him. It made Gabe warm all over, and for once he wished Tyson would go home a little faster, so Gabe could show him exactly how much he loved him too.

Then he remembered what Daniel said, about straight people not wanting to see what they didn’t want to see.

Did this mean other people would not see how Gabe felt about Tyson? How Tyson felt about him?

For some reason, Gabe felt a little bit pissed.

Abruptly, he sent one of the riskier footage to Jeff. Skinny was almost always with his phone and almost always able to talk. Gabe just wanted to know his reaction.

Gabe typed, _Whoops, meant to send to teammates,_ and waited. When the green text showed that Jeff had started typing, he pressed ‘send’.

Jeff paused. Gabe assumed Jeff was watching because he was nothing if not curious.

 _ **Looking good,**_ Jeff replied. _**Is that the ads that nate mack did the intro for?? What’s up with that?**_

So far, normal conversation.

_Yeah. I’d appreciate it if you don’t spread it around before it was aired?_

_Its a team bet thing. If nate did the intro tys can't eat ice cream during the event_

**_No probs dude, it’s like u and i r not in the same league haha_ **

**_Omg that must be hard for Barrie. He looked like he had a good summer._ **

Gabe grinned smugly. Finally, somebody appreciated Tyson’s glowing bronze skin. It must be all of that jacuzzi Gabe had to rescue him from because he kept sleeping in it. _Yup,_ Gabe wrote, _Actually we went to the Mediterranean together early in the summer. I think he visited the tropics several times while I went back to Sweden._

**_Hahaha u not tanning your pasty ass?_ **

_Fuck you, my ass is not pasty._

**_It’s so pasty, dude. Anyway, say hi to Tyson for me yeah_ **

Gabe texted a thumbs up, frowning. Jeff didn’t see a thing. Didn’t ask why Gabe was leaning against Tyson like that. Didn’t wonder if Tyson’s arms around Gabe’s shoulder meant something else entirely.

Or maybe he did wonder, but he did not want to open that can of worm. Maybe Jeff had wondered, like Gabe sometimes wondered, about some players. Gabe _knew_ he and Tyson couldn’t be the only gay players in the league. Tyson told Jamie and Jordie Benn about them, and they were very supportive, so they must know other people too. Sometimes Gabe thought Nate might also know someone, maybe the younger players. But as Nate would never bring his and Tyson’s relationship outside of the Avalanche’s locker room without their permission, Nate wouldn’t bring anyone outside into Gabe’s radar.

Because Nate knew, like Gabe and Jeff knew, that if he insinuated a player might not be so straight, he might unnecessarily create drama. The walls are thin; it might lead this player to a bad reputation, until they would be called names in the ice, branded as the locker room cancer, became a liability to the team. Nate and Jeff wouldn’t do that to anyone. There was a reason when Gabe and Tyson came out to the whole team, management asked everyone to sign NDA.

Gabe was pretty sure that if he told Jeff about him and Tyson, he would have been okay with it. Jeff was one of the kindest people Gabe knew. He was always up to listen, even when Gabe did not do a good job keeping in contact. Jeff would have been supportive, he would keep their secret.

(Actually, it might be worse--Jeff might look at Gabe, worried, and asked, “are you okay?” and as nobody in the entire league could handle a fretting Jeff Skinner, Gabe was going to be shanked the next time they play in Buffalo.)

Still, the idea of telling Skinny made Gabe’s stomach filled with dread. It still rang the alarms in Gabe’s head.

Gabe knew this. He had known that it would be like this--all these secrecy, these constant guard mode--when he entered this league. He had chosen to leave this part of himself behind when he entered the league, and what he had with Tyson was more than he would ever imagine getting. That he was placed in a team that accepted him was some sort of huge favor from the hockey gods, and what he had now was already toeing the lines. He got to be careful.

And yet, Gabe looked back at the footages, and he longed for a freedom he felt he did not deserve.

Restless, he sent the video to Bea.

 _ **That’s so gay, bro**_ , Bea replied, which was precisely the reaction Gabe wanted. It didn’t make him feel better.

 _Yeah but that’s because you know i’m gay for Tyson,_ Gabe argued.

_**yeah so?** _

_So if i show this to people, they don’t know i’m gay for tyson_

Bea paused her typing. _**Uh… isn’t that what you wanted?**_

 _Ugh,_ Gabe typed back.

Immediately, Bea’s name flashed on Gabe’s phone. “What is going on?” she asked when Gabe answered.

“I have no idea how to explain this,” said Gabe.

“Well, try,” Bea demanded. “I don’t like this, you sound unsettled.”

Gabe took a deep breath. “You know how me being gay is not a good thing in the NHL right? Like me being able to date Tyson, and the whole team knew--it was already more than I could have.”

“Ok, I have some opinions on that, but go on.”

“Right. Well, I was filming the DQ advertisement and you know, it sucks that people don’t see me and Tyson dating,” Gabe continued. Now he was standing from the couch, agitated. “Like, if I’m a girl, that ad will read way more differently, and I don’t _like_ that! I don’t like that this is as far as we can go with my relationship!”

Gabe started to walk around. “And you know, I’m kinda sick of all these hashtag bromance things. I mean look at the Avs valentine video! They were calling it _bromance_ like some kind of no homo action. I’m fully ROMANCE with Tyson! There are nothing bro and no-homo in our relationship! I’m gay!”

Gabe deflated; he slammed his body back into the couch, dejected. “God, Bee, I’m so fucking gay.”

“Yes, you are,” said Bea. She let out a deep sigh.

“I kind of see this coming, honestly,” she said. “It’s either you got your heart broken, or this. Now that you’re fully committed to Tyson, you want your relationship to be treated the same as straight couples, right? Because if not, your relationship isn’t real, and that sucks.”

“Yeah. exactly.”

“The way I see it, now that you’re in a full, real relationship, you can’t ignore the discrimination against LGBT people in your league anymore. Before, it doesn’t matter, because you’re not in it. But now it involves you. And well…” here Bea paused, “you know a change’s not going to happen if you don’t start it.”

Gabe sucked a deep breath. He already knew the answer. “Coming out?”

“Eventually.”

“But.”

“Yes. But.” Bea said, sadness coloring her voice. “I know, Gabe. I mean, I’ve heard the reasons. You can make the room uncomfortable, you can be a liability on the ice, not all players want to go into a locker where they might be ogled. Honestly, I think all of these are bullshit and everyone should get over themselves, but you’re the one who works in the league. You know better than me, on how it might affect your career.”

Silence hung between them. What Bea said only confirmed what Gabe felt. They were back to square one.

“Gabe, you know, whatever you might do, our family is with you,” Bea said. “I don’t think you have to like, do something now. Just give it a thought. But I want you to know you’re perfectly valid for feeling like this, ok? You’re allowed to feel unsettled.”

“Yeah, okay,” Gabe said. Talking about it like this did make Gabe felt a little bit better, even though there was no solution coming in yet. “Thanks for listening, Bea,” Gabe said.

“No problem, Gabe,” Bea replied. Now, there was warmth seeping into her voice, and Gabe was reminded of all the times he sneaked into her room and cuddle with her dolls as she talked about nothing. Bea had his back. “Anytime.”

Gabe laid on the couch for a long time. The restlessness had dulled into the back of his skull, and everything felt overfull. His laptop chimed, proclaiming to run out of battery, but Gabe paid it no mind.

That’s how Tyson found him, as the sun was setting through the window. He carded Gabe’s hair as he sat on the floor. “Were you thinking of something?”

“Kind of,” Gabe answered. For a moment he was mesmerized at how the sunset highlighted the edges of Tyson’s face, like he was a god carrying the night into the world. Then he realized the tired lines around Tyson’s eyes, the tight muscles around Tyson’s lips. “You looked like you had a hell of a conversation too.”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” said Tyson. “It’s all over my head.”

Suddenly, Gabe felt he absolutely had no power to talk about anything anymore, and all he wanted was Tyson close to him. “Maybe we should just sleep it off? Talk to about it when things are calm? It’s not urgent right?”

“Yeah, good idea. Season’s almost starting anyway. We should rest.”

Tyson pulled Gabe up from the couch, and led Gabe into their room. He pulled down Gabe to the bed. “Cuddle me,” Tyson demanded. When Gabe slotted himself next to him, he pushed his face into Gabe’s chest and curled his arms around Gabe’s waist. Gabe immediately felt warm. He placed a soft kiss on Tyson’s curls.

“I love you, you know,” Tyson whispered.

“I know. I love you too.” Gabe replied. Tyson’s grip tightened for a second, and then he relaxed. Gabe fell asleep to the beat of Tyson’s heart, silently praying, like he did every night, to have Tyson like this in his arms forever.

 

* * *

 

Colorado Avalanche retweeted

 **Dairy Queen (v)** @official_DQ  
The Avs are playing against Minnesota tonight! To pump up their first game, let’s take a first look on our #AVSxDQ ad:

[Video:

_Pepsi Center, night._

_Sounds of soft piano music. The Jumbotron showed Avs 2-3 OT loss to a blurred yellow team._ Flashback to a blocked goal in slow motion. _The shot moved to Tyson from the side, who was sitting on the bench, still full gear._ Flashback to an Avs goalie failing to catch the puck, slow motion. _Tyson was quietly watching the Zamboni moving._ Flashback to players dejectedly exiting the ice. _The camera returns to Tyson, this time from the front._

_Gabe, already in regular clothes, entered the frame, nudged Tyson and sat by his side. He placed a tube of Blueberry-Raspberry Blizzard on Tyson’s hand. There were two spoons. He wiggled the tube when Tyson didn’t react, a small grin on his face. Tyson smiled back and took the tube, scooping a big spoon of ice cream before offering the tube to Gabe._

_Gabe took the other spoon to scoop a spoonful of ice for himself, body leaning to Tyson’s side. “We’ll get them next time,” he said._

_Tyson let out a small smile. “Next time, for sure.”_

_Fade to black._

a treat for every moment

[Colorado Avalanche Logo][Dairy Queen logo]

#AVSxDQ #GoAvsGo

 

* * *

 

**#AVSxDQ**

 

 **Living for Karamo’s thirst trap posts** @jaqueline_josephineM  
THAT AD HHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH #AVSxDQ

 

 **Dom** @plygod  
Great ad great omen im so ready for this season (hockey)(ice cream)(mountain)(muscle) #AVSxDQ

 

 **Celia Jasmine** @brightflower  
As a minnesota fan i feel betrayed by my favorite ice cream -_- #AVSxDQ  
|  
**It’s always sunny in Colorado** @beatricebrown  
Aww don’t be!! DQ is for everyone lmao here have some (ice cream)(ice cream)

 

 **Aria Melton** @ari_meymey  
CAPTAIIIINNNNNN!!!! Salute #GoAvsGo #AVSxDQ  
[image of several DQ cups raised towards the TV, the side with Gabe’s picture facing the camera]

 

 **Dom** @plygod  
I just finished my cup of Blizzard when Landeskog got our first goal, must be fate #GoAvsGo #AVSxDQ

 

 **Dougie Mahoney** @mahoneyyys  
1st period is 1-2 is that DQ ad a jinx????? Bc it depict the team after loss????? #AVSxDQ

 

 **Dom** @plygod  
Bought some more DQ for more goals (maybe i have power?) #GoAvsGo #AVSxDQ

 

 **Olivia Hutton** @ohutton  
2nd period go!!! Me and my DQ is ready #AVSxDQ #GoAvsGo  
[picture of DQ Blizzard in front of TV]

 

 **Dom** @plygod  
AW YISSS JOSTY #GoAvsGo #AVSxDQ  
[Picture of 2 empty DQ cups, one had ‘1st goal’ and the other had ‘2nd goal’ written on it]

 

 **Howard Hammond** @h.hammond  
As cap fans it’s so weird looking at Grubi in Avs color. Do you think he get free ice cream too? #AVSxDQ

 

 **Living for Karamo’s thirst trap posts** @jaqueline_josephineM  
Dat MacK goal is as stiff as my blizzard lmaooooooo #AVSxDQ  
[image of an upside down blizzard in front of the TV, blurry image of #29 celly on TV]

 

 **Living for Karamo’s thirst trap posts** @jaqueline_josephineM  
I’m still not over that ad btw  
tyson’s small smile at the end absolutely gutted me #AVSxDQ

 

 **Dom** @plygod  
Oh god i’m on 3 cups already and now we’re 3-2 in 2nd period (fire)  
idk if i can eat another cup #GoAvsGo #AVSxDQ  
[picture of 3 empty cups, ‘3rd goal’ written on the newest cup]  
|  
**Its hockey szn!!!** @clara_michaels  
@plygod EAT ONE your sacrifice will be well rewarded

 

 **Y. smith** @smilesmithy  
3rd period is starting and Tyson Barrie is on fire tonight, must be all that new DQ Blizzard power #AVSxDQ  
|  
**Brad Anderson** @banderson  
He shouldn’t be eating that much ice cream. A fat pig won’t help #Avs win the game  
|  
**Y. smith** @smilesmithy  
Wow who killed your dog?

 

 **Dom** @plygod  
Another MacKinnon goal!!! Even though i havent eaten any more ice cream!!!! #AVSxDQ

 

* * *

 

Colorado Avalanche retweeted

 **Dairy Queen (v)** @official_DQ  
Avs win 4-2 tonight!!! Let’s celebrate with another first look of our #AVSxDQ ad:

[Video:

_Pepsi Center, night._

_Upbeat music. The Jumbotron showed Avs 3-0 shutout win against a blurred green team._ Flashback to a sick goal followed by a sick celly by an Avs player. _The shot moved to Gabe, in Avalanche T-shirt, leaning against the board, the ice full of red and burgundy streamer._ Flashback to a sick, impossible save. _The camera pans back to Gabe._ Flashback to group dogpile.

_In quick movements, Tyson entered, shoving himself next to Gabe. He carried the blueberry-raspberry blizzard upside down with two spoons. Gabe turned, opening his mouth to say something, but Tyson shoved a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. Gabe sputtered, but he’s laughing._

_Grinning, Tyson said, “We got them, eh?”_

_Gabe swallowed the ice cream, still laughing, looping his arms around Tyson’s shoulder and pulling Tyson to his side. “Yeah, we did,” he said, and the shot faded out to two hockey players eating ice cream together animatedly, blurring until it faded to black._

a treat for every moment

[Colorado Avalanche Logo][Dairy Queen logo]

#AVSxDQ #GoAvsGo

 

* * *

 

 

 **Dom** @plygod  
I didn’t eat another cup but we win 4-2, not sure if happy or sad my DQ consumption does not carry prediction power #AVSxDQ

 

 **Living for Karamo’s thirst trap posts** @jaqueline_josephineM  
If this ad plays on my youtube i’m never gonna click the skip button #AVSxDQ

 

 **I Cannot McBelieve** @vivisun  
THEY MADE 2 DIFFERENT ADS  
|  
**I Cannot McBelieve** @vivisun  
BOTH ARE WHOLESOME even tho it’s like simple, it’s just two dumb ads, not even a creative one  
|  
**I Cannot McBelieve** @vivisun  
WHY AM I NOT LIVING IN DENVER  
|  
**I Cannot McBelieve** @vivisun  
their face oh my godddddddd i have never seen something so genuine  
|  
**I Cannot McBelieve** @vivisun  
Also gabe looks like hes a little bit in love with tyson i mean who wouldnt??!?! Tyson’s face is so fresh and young and uggghhhh  
|  
**I Cannot McBelieve** @vivisun  
Also in the second ad? Tyson just shoved the ice cream into gabe’s mouth? They’re happy? They win and they laugh and uggghdslfskjldskjf  
|  
**I Cannot McBelieve** @vivisun  
So supportive and just wants to have a good time and i  
|  
**I Cannot McBelieve** @vivisun  
What have we done to deserve this what a time to be alive

 

* * *

 

 **Barrie & Landeskog at DQ commercial: They really can act! **(youtu.be)  
[video] Submitted 10 hours ago by **pengsguins**

 

\---

All 96 comments  
sorted by: best

[-] **pengsguins** [PIT - NHL] [score hidden] 10 hours ago stickied comment  
Here’s the other one - htpp://you.tu3/1813  
both ads are adorable and i’m totally buying the denver exclusive blizzard even though it’s a 3 hours drive, that is one effective advertising  
EDIT: thanks mod for putting this on sticky!

[-] **goatsakic** [COL - NHL] 81 points 10 hours ago  
DAT BLURRED YELLOW AND GREEN TEAM THO

 

[-] **georgiainmymind** [COL - NHL] 23 points 10 hours ago  
I love that it’s minnesota green and not dallas green

[-] **hellokeytee** [COL - NHL] 72 points 10 hours ago  
Minnesota too mild for dairy queen lmaoooooo

[-] **forestofold** [MIN - NHL] 13 points 9 hours ago  
):

[-] **girardisbest** [COL - NHL] 9 points 7 hours ago  
THIS YEAR!!! WE WILL BEAT NASHVILLE THIS YEAR

[-] **dogouttabag** 1 point 7 hours ago  
N00b question, do we have beef against nashville?

[-] **datavsguy** [COL - NHL] 1 point 6 hours ago  
Nah, we just lost them on 1st round. Nashville was a powerhouse last year and us losing is kind of a given. Actually with EJ injured and practically 0 goalies we gave them a round of their money. AFAIK our players and Nashville are friends? Anyway here’s to all roster having full health and advancing the Stanley cup with 100% power!

[-] **jellybeans** [NYI - NHL] 58 points 10 hours ago  
Oh my god so wholesome

 

[-] **mediterannnean** [BOS - NHL] 23 points 10 hours ago  
r/hawwkey

[-] **momsforhockey** 22 points 9 hours ago  
Ugh now i want a blizzard

[-] **quadsalchow** 5 points 9 hours ago  
Love to see teammates getting along. We don’t want a locker room like 2016

[-] **datavsguy** [COL - NHL] 1 point 6 hours ago  
Yeah we came a long way from Duchene changing in players lounge to the core making vids like these. It kinda sets the tune for this year. Lead the locker room by examples of friendship, positivity, and camaraderie

[-] **lomanaidaaen** [SJS - NHL] 12 points 8 hours ago  
I can’t believe how natural they were in these shots. It’s almost candid

[-] **simerman** 1 point 7 hours ago  
Now we know where nate’s acting skills came from

[-] **goatsakic** [COL - NHL] 1 point 7 hours ago  
You know i firmly believe that at some point tyson barrie had shoved a spoonful of ice cream to gabriel landeskog’s mouth like that. That’s why it’s so natural--its things that probably have had happened.

[-] **pengsguins** [PIT - NHL] 38 points 10 hours ago  
Also Gabriel out there betraying all of us ben&jerry salted caramel core lovers

 

[-] **goatsakic** [COL - NHL] 45 points 10 hours ago  
He do it for the $$$

[-] **heelspin** [NYR - NHL] 8 points 7 hours ago  
i heard DQ is pushing for 100% pepsi-cola drink endorsement? Make sense if they make the avs to do it, considering where they play

 

* * *

 

Rating: Teens

Category: M/M

Fandom: Hockey RPF

Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Gabriel Landeskog

Characters: Tyson Barrie, Gabriel Landeskog, Nathan MacKinnon, Erik Johnson, Colorado Avalanche ensemble

Additional Tags: Fluff, So much Fluff, FWP - Fluff without plot, Alternate Universe: Dairy Queen, NHL!Tyson, DQ worker!Gabe, Sweeter than all the Dairy Queen blizzards in the world, Those DQ ads have killed me

Language: English

 

 **Sweeter than Dairy Queen  
** By dontletyourdreamsbedreams

 

Summary:

“Sorry for your loss,” the most beautiful man in the world says, handing him his Oreo Cookie Blizzard. “On the house,” the man continues. “It’ll get better, I promise.”

Tyson squeaks and runs. He’ll never show up in that DQ again, nevermind it’s the closest 24-hour store from his house. Look, he just wants some consolation ice cream after a bad loss, he would never imagine meeting a literal angel behind the counter.

 

* * *

 

 **Colorado Avalanche(v)** @avalanche  
Don’t forget to come and have @tbarrie4 and @g-landeskog serving you ice cream and signing your stuff at #AVSxDQ Dairy Queen event! more info: **http://avs.nhl.co/DQ23s9**

 

 **Colorado Avalanche(v)** @avalanche  
AVSxDQ Event schedule:  
1 - 3 PM: Gabe and Tyson serving ice cream!  
4 - 6 PM: fan meet + signing!  
more info: **http://avs.nhl.co/DQ23s9**

 

 **Colorado Avalanche(v)** @avalanche  
Signing event is open to the public, but RSVP and get FREE Raspberry-Blueberry BLIZZARD + a chance to win 20 free Avs tickets and special edition #AVSxDQ drink bottles! RSVP at: **http://avs.nhl.co/DQ23s9**

 

 **Colorado Avalanche(v)** @avalanche  
GUYS, SO MANY OF YOU RSVP?!?! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH #AVSxDQ

 

Colorado Avalanche retweeted

 **Dairy Queen(v)** @official_DQ  
Due to popular demand, @tbarrie4 and @g-landeskog will be your server not only one but TWO DAYS straight! Catch them on Dairy Queen from 29-30 October, 1 PM! #AVSxDQ More information on **http://avs.nhl.co/DQ23s9**

 

* * *

 

If there was one good thing that came out from the whole Dairy Queen advertisement, it was the way it buoyed the team through the first month of the season. “Let’s get them!” become some sort of locker room meme, yelled before they exit the ice, along with “we’ll get them next time” when they lose and “we got them!” when they win. Gabe always felt warm when everyone did that, and it must have shown because EJ kept making fun of his face. But it made the sting of loses, which was few and far between, a little bearable.

DQ ended up opening a permanent stall in Pepsi Center, and they were sold out more often than not. The Avs twitter liked to take pictures of fans on the stands with DQ ice cream in their hand.

Gabe was also surprised that the ads were very well received, they had to extend the event into two days.

Jenna gave kudos to the DQ team. “I think it’s because most hockey ads are very… hockey, you know?” she explained. “Here, you’re sad because you lose, you’re happy because you win. Everyone can relate to that, even if you don’t play sports. Your acting was also pretty good… it felt genuine.”

And then she giggled. “Coupled by your good looks, it creates interest. Everyone’s like, who’s that beautiful blond man, and what’s he’s doing with that handsome, adorable brunette?”

Gabe’s eyes boggled. “Did you made that up?”

“I wish,” Jenna said, rolling her eyes. “I’m filtering you from the weirder ones. You should’ve seen tumblr.”

They had four away games starting in the third week of September, ending in Philadelphia. The first day, Tyson had a fight with Nate which led to Nate sitting in the front and Tyson on the back of the plane, both sulking.

Gabe and EJ wisely stayed in the middle of the plane.

Nobody really knew what happened, but everyone knew that somehow, Nate isn’t allowed to visit Tyson during his tenure as a Dairy Queen worker.

By dinnertime, they had made up, but Tyson’s requirement on Nate stayed. Tyson also refused to tell Gabe what the fight was all about, so it must be something ridiculous, like opinions on Salami or some indie rapper. Gabe had given up understanding how their friendship worked.

Instead, he focused on hockey. Away games are hard, and Gabe already hated it--it meant he had to watch where he touched Tyson, had to sneak around just to visit Tyson’s room at night.

A shutout loss was particularly hard. Grubi did his best--he only let a goal in, but that was one goal too many. Gabe just wanted them to hurry back to the hotel, cuddle Tyson and sleep for like a year.

But Tyson was nowhere to be seen.

Gabe quietly moved out from the visitor’s locker room. He turned a corner and found Tyson, hair still wet from the shower, sitting on a long bench near another turn. There was another hallway on the other side of the wall. Tyson was tense. Gabe wanted to ask what was wrong, but then he heard voices from behind the wall.

“He’s injured? we’re running out of D-men already? _He’s_ going to get called up.”

“ _That_ rookie?”

“Yeah, _that._ If he wasn’t careful about where his eyes are wandering, he’ll get in trouble.”

Gabe froze. Right there and then, he was vividly reminded of why his sexual identity was a liability in this sport. It would be easy for Gabe to peek, take a look at the identity of the speakers, but he decided not to. Instead, he firmly looked down to the ground. He was afraid that just knowing the jersey numbers would make him saw red in future games against this team.

On his side, Tyson trembled. He looked down to his lap. Gabe wanted to hug Tyson, to give every single comforting move he could give, but his muscles still refused to move. Voices started to fill in Gabe’s head.

“We don’t want that kind of shit in the locker room, gross.”

_I don’t want any fairies in my locker room. All of you toughen up!_

“Eh, he’s a rookie, he might just not be aware of it. Maybe it’s just muscle envy, you know? Let’s make our captain talk to him eh?”

_You know that kid, right? Looking like he’d suck cock for a living. Wouldn’t want him near me._

“Yeah, for sure. The integrity of the locker room is in stake now.”

_You don’t want to sour the atmosphere of your team. Being, you know, like that, it makes people uncomfortable. Honestly, it’s better for everyone if he’s like, go to conversion therapy or something first._

Even when the voices moved away until the hallways were silent, Gabe and Tyson didn’t move.

“Tys,” Gabe eventually said.

“Gabe.”

“Let’s… let’s just go.”

Tyson didn’t stop trembling. “Oh yeah. Nate wanted to check out this restaurant. I guess I’ll go find him.” he managed a small, broken smile, and ambled out towards the visitors’ locker room.

Gabe watched him go. He wanted to fight something. He looked at his fist, curled white, trembling. Gabe _knew._ He knew this was what players were saying about people like him. He knew the consequences since forever, this was just a reminder. Gabe knew, and he never felt so angry.

He took a deep breath. He texted Nate about what happened--he felt he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he called, not without a suspension-worthy kind of accident happening. He asked to please take care of Tyson because he could barely take care of himself now.

 _ **Want me to get EJ?**_ Nate texted back.

_Please._

EJ found him on the bench. He threw a wet towel to Gabe’s face, and the cold water calmed his erratic heart somehow.

Then he pulled Gabe up. He silently dragged Gabe towards the back exit, where a Lyft was waiting. They didn’t talk for the entire trip. Gabe still felt agitated, but he no longer wanted to project his anger out, so that was an improvement.

They reached a nondescript gym. “I’ve taken care of it,” EJ said. “Be careful with your muscles.”

“Yeah,” Gabe said, and strode to the punching bag in the corner.

The first two hits, Gabe hit as hard as he can, as if he was fighting on the ice. He let got all of his anger that way. And then, for 30 minutes, it was rote punching, just to lose himself to the motion and the release of energy.

EJ had somehow procured his clothes, so Gabe took another shower at the gym. “Feeling better?” EJ asked as he exited the shower.

Gabe shrugged. “A little,” he said. Together they exit the building, and into a strategically placed Italian restaurant in the corner.

After they placed their order, EJ said, “I heard from Nate. So from Tyson basically.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Are you alright?”

“Better now,” Gabe answered obediently. He didn’t want to worry EJ overmuch.

Their food came, and for a time, there were only the clicks of forks hitting plates. After a while, EJ said, “You deserved to be angry, you know.”

He looked at Gabe’s eyes intently. “No one should be the recipient of that kind of perception, no matter what career you choose.”

Gabe sighed. “Thank you,” he replied. “It made me feel helpless, though. I know I have every right to be angry, but there was nothing I can do about it without getting a suspension.” Gabe paused, looked up to the ceiling, and said resolutely, “Also I promise you I will not take it out in the ice.”

EJ raised his eyebrow. “Alright,” he huffed. “Well, I can assure you, you won’t listen to that kind of talk in our locker room. Nate and I can guarantee it.”

Gabe let out a harsh laugh. “Don’t lie to me, I know not everyone in our team is ok with me and Tyson.”

“Yes, but they’re--we’re working on it,” EJ insisted. “Everyone respects you a lot, and they all love Tyson too. I think, above all, we can count on that. Now, let’s eat.”

 

\--

 

That night found Gabe curled into Tyson’s arm. Tyson looked better--whatever he talked with Nate, it must have worked. Still, there was a fragility looming over them, in the way Tyson carded Gabe’s hair gingerly, how Gabe curled his hands tightly around Tyson’s shirt.

“Today sucked a lot,” Tyson spoke up to the silence.

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed. “But--you know nobody believes what they say, right, Tys? At least in our team.”

“Yeah, Nate said that. Did EJ said that too?”

Gabe giggled, feeling a little bit lighter. “Oh my god, they’re like, coordinating how to take care of us. That’s kind of cute.”

Tyson laughed too. “I know right? Also, this is me reminding you and myself that it’s ok to rely on Nate and EJ like that, we totally deserved it.”

This was a meaningful conversation between the four of them last season, back when everything was still under the radar. EJ had insisted that the self-sacrificing way of thinking was harmful, and just _talk_ if they need each other.

“Now you sound like a therapist,” said Gabe, nudging Tyson.

“Nah, hockey’s better,” Tyson said. He ducked his head and kissed Gabe lightly on the mouth. “We’re not gonna let this get to us.”

Gabe nodded. “We won’t,” he said. Then he pursed his lips comically. “That was a weak kiss, by the way. I want better than that.”

Tyson’s eyes glinted. “I’ll show you better,” he said and flipped Gabe on his back.

 

 --

 

Gabe was still feeling a bit raw the next day, so Nate let him took over his seat next to Tyson. Instead, he opted to sit on their front, with EJ on the other side of the aisle. Together they frowned at any teammates who looked like they wanted to ask. It was very kind, but also a little hilarious, because EJ and Nate could not menace against their teammates unless something catatonic (read: Duchene) happened.

“Yeah, yeah, you guys are not exactly subtle,” said Ghetto, rolling his eyes at Nate’s pout.

“It’s not like we don’t know how to mind our own business,” Soda added.

Barbs laughed. “Come on guys, let them do the frowny face. I’m sure everything’s all peachy. Right boys?”

EJ bared his teeth. It would look more menacing if no teeth were missing. But he did acknowledge Barbs with a “Yup, peachy,” and their teammates let them be.

Well-traveled and rested, Gabe pulled Grubi and Matt Calvert to his side on morning practice the following day.

“Okay, I need you to answer me honestly,” said Gabe, “Do you think Tyson and I are too gay?”

Matt looked taken aback. “What? What do you mean too gay?”

“I mean. Like, acting too... on your face. Inappropriate. You know.”

Matt frowned. “No, I don’t think so.”

Grubi’s eyes, meanwhile, glinted dangerously. “Is someone making you uncomfortable?”

Once again Gabe felt warm all over--only one month with the team and Philipp Grubauer was ready to defend him. Gabe had never been so lucky. “No, it’s just some thoughts.”

Grubi frowned, clearly not believing him.

Matt shook his head, and there was a certainty there that surprised Gabe. “No. I think you are fine. In fact, I actually think you guys are pretty tame. Sometimes I forget you guys are a couple because most of the time you did not actually act any different.”

Gabe raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

“Yup,” Grubi said. “Personally, I think it’s ok if you let loose a little. I mean, it's ok if you want to kiss him after we win, or something."

"Oh yeah, like when Tyson got three points, remember?" Matt added. "You should've kissed him then. That was some sick game he did on the ice. I don't remember any of the kissing."

"Or when _you_ got three points, Gabe," Grubi reminded. "I mean, what better way to celebrate a good win than kissing your significant other, right? Were you actually holding back your affection?"

Huh. Maybe Gabe did held back. Perhaps with the incoming of new teammates Gabe was unconsciously trying to make a 'normal' locker room.

"Anyway, it should be fine," Grubi nodded. "If Sam can be all cutesy when his girlfriend visited the locker room a few days ago, you should too."

Gabe appreciated how Grubi encouraged him to be more open. He knew he couldn’t do that just yet, however. “I don’t know, I just don’t want people to be uncomfortable,” he explained. “Like, you must’ve heard how our locker room was like in 2016. Never again. I don’t want to make people feel weird.”

Grubi snorted. “Ha, if I were you, I’d be like, fuck those guys,” he said. “But I understand that you want to keep the peace as much as possible. Especially when you’re captain. If you feel that you performed your duties better that way, then go ahead, do as you’ve done so far.”

Matt finally smiled. “Yup, I agree with Grubi. I think that our locker room is healthy, and I like what I’ve seen. It’s fine if you want to think of it some more, but I suggest taking it easy for a couple of days. And you get your DQ event to look forward to!” he slapped Gabe’s back, amused. “Gonna get busy, huh, captain?”

 

* * *

 

 **Jostys** reblogged **colorado avalanche**

 

 **colorado avalanche  
** [image: a candid shot of Tyson, hands up in the air like he’s celebrating, but his face is surprised]  
TFW you won most away games this week but you remember you gotta be serving ice cream back in Denver for two days

-

Source: colorado avalanche      #avs #tyson barrie #that’s ok guys avs twitter confirmed he’s happy when he found out the reason #the support is overwhelming

262 notes

 

* * *

 

 **Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
IT’S TODAY! October 29!! Time for ICE CREAM!!! Don’t forget to visit Dairy Queen and have @tbarrie4 and @g-landeskog serving your ice cream!! Info: **http://avs.nhl.co/DQ23s9** #AVSxDQ  
|  
**Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
Also, the bet starts now @tbarrie4 D: (ice cream)(cross) #AVSxDQ  
[dramatic photoshopped image of Tyson, longing, with Dairy Queen Blizzard at the background. Clouds and heavenly lights were decorating the sides]  
|  
**Chris Pine for Kirk 2k18** @jacqueline_josephineM  
Is………… is that tyson from the stallion interview……………….  
|  
**Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
Fitting, isn’t it? (wink)

 

* * *

 

 

**baby schenn**

_(October 29, 2018)_

[image]  
Here is a picture of me enjoying the silkiest of all ice creams, the dairy queen

Fuck you

 

* * *

 

While their teammates were probably still in bed, languid and happy after such a decisive win in Minnesota’s home base, Gabe and Tyson were already in the ice, Ray Bennett leaning on the side of the rink with a cup of Starbucks on his hand. He was running drills for Tyson and Gabe in exchange for missing today’s afternoon practice. Tyson had whined about it for all of their worth yesterday on the way home from Minnesota, so they did all of the drills responsibly today.

Lauren and Jenna were also with them, Jenna probably documenting this for the internet, with the way she was furiously typing into her laptop and phone.

“The things I do for you guys,” said Bennett, sipping his Starbucks like the hipster he secretly wished to be.

“It’s good PR,” Lauren insisted. “We’re sending the message that we took training very seriously, and off-ice events do not prevent us from keeping you healthy and primed.”

“Yes, but I could be sleeping,” Bennett said.

Gabe rolled his eyes and flicked his rows of pucks into the net deftly. “We could be sleeping right now too!” he said.

“Sleeping, or _sleeping?”_ Jenna asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“We wish, but we’re actually responsible players you know!” Tyson hollered from the other side of the rink. He was running a passing drill with one of the coaching staff. As he returned the puck, he continued loudly, “This is the first time we sacrifice sex for hockey PR, you should be thankful!”

Gabe almost slipped. Tyson’s mouth sometimes.

Bennett didn’t even flinch. “Oh, so you’ve sacrifice sex for hockey before?”

Gabe sent the last puck in the row upwards, hitting the metal edge before falling into the net. And then he turned to Bennett, frowning. “We’re very serious, our last playoff round was very family friendly. You should respect our restraint.”

Jenna snorted. “God, if tumblr could hear this conversation.”

“You wouldn’t,” said Lauren.

“Of course I wouldn’t. We’d be eaten alive.”

Gabe began to think that Tumblr was a wild, wild place that should be avoided at all cost.

After that, they cooled down and were whisked to Dairy Queen store. In a fancy trailer.

“You rent a trailer?” Tyson asked, somewhat redundantly, as Lauren courteously opened the door to usher them in.

“Well, ever since our partnership with DQ, we’re getting more and more traction in Denver,” said Lauren. “There’s 5-10% increase of attendance rates this month and we believe it’s all because of you guys. PR got an extra budget. Jenna suggested renting a trailer so you can rest between events. This is going to be a long day, you know.”

Gabe noted to himself to give a glowing recommendation for Jenna, and maybe pay for her education or something. Such a thoughtful, albeit dangerous, intern.

Inside was spacious, even with the heavy-colored furniture and the PR crew already setting up their equipment. Lauren led them to the back where a soft-looking double bed was wedged into a small but comfortable room.

“I’ll brief you when we get to DQ,” Lauren said. “We’ll have 20 minutes before we arrive.”

Tyson sat and bounced on the bed. “This is very nice, Lauren, thank you.”

“No problem,” Lauren grinned. “No funny business in the back, guys.”

Tyson was already lying on his side. He patted the space beside him. “C’mere,” he said.

Gabe followed. When they were face to face, Gabe curled his hand near Tyson’s ear. “Ready for today?”

“Yup,” Tyson replied, leaning into Gabe’s touch.

There was a huge poster hung under the The Dairy Queen sign in the store they would be working in. It detailed today’s event, so fans could come in the appropriate time. Daniel was there to greet them and took them to the store manager, Ms. Yasmin, who explained the procedure for today.

Basically, Tyson and Gabe were paired with two DQ employees, who will man the cashier. They just had to deliver whatever order their customers wanted, which meant procuring ice cream into cups.

“Don’t worry about the food part,” Yasmin said. “We got employees to pack that up for you, you just grab it and give to your partner. Your job is just getting ice cream.”

Getting Blizzard into cups were surprisingly easy. Gabe already memorized the menu, courtesy of having to accompany Tyson on his DQ runs for years. The ice cream was thick enough that even an amateur like Gabe could turn it upside-down and it wouldn’t spill.

Tyson looked at the ice cream forlornly. “God, look at all these treats.”

Andrew, Tyson’s cashier, clapped his back. “Dude, when you serve a shitload of ice cream every day you’ll bound to get sick of them soon.”

Tyson made a face at him, betrayed.

And while Gabe found no problem operating the machine, perhaps Tyson’s longing towards the Blizzard in front of him was too much of a distraction, because he kept making mistakes.

“It’s so hard to get it… hard?” he whined, as his third ice cream slid down from the cup. “Okay that sounds wrong, please don’t put that on twitter.” There’s a trail of ice that was starting to form around his hand, and Gabe had war flashbacks of that time Tyson fellated melting ice during the ad photo shoot.

Jenna, who leaned on the counter with her phone, was laughing at Gabe’s misfortune. “Aren’t you glad he can’t eat ice cream?” she sniggered.

Gabe frowned at her.

And then Tyson pulled the lever too hard, bits of ice cream actually sprayed on his face and chest, like--like some sort of--

“Aw man!” Tyson groaned.

Gabe’s mind was _not_ going to the gutter.

“Oh no, Tyson, you can’t lick it!” Lauren yelled somewhere behind them.

“That is a sad waste of ice cream, how dare you disrespect Dairy Queen like that,” Tyson whined, looking very much like he wanted to lick the ice cream near his mouth. Gabe hoped he wouldn’t, he was not sure how he would survive watching Tyson’s tongue peeking out like that.

“Oh, but I honor my bet, Tyson Barrie,” Lauren sing-songed.

Tyson rolled his eyes. “Fine. Lemme outta here, I’m gonna wash my face.” At Lauren’s raised eyebrows, he threw his hands up in the air. “No, I’m not gonna eat it! You can follow me, make sure I don’t cheat or something.”

As Lauren escorted Tyson to the toilets, Gabe took a deep breath and apologized to Yasmin on behalf of Tyson.

Yasmin laughed. “I think this makes it more fun. I have never seen someone so incompetent with machines before.”

“Besides, with all the traction we’re getting from you guys, I think we can afford a few ice cream mishaps today,” Daniel added.

Tyson returned with a new shirt, and thankfully no other mishaps were happening during the serving simulation.

And then they were standing behind of the counter, and then the event began.

 

* * *

 

 **Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
We’re here and we’re ready!! #AVSxDQ  
[Tyson and Gabe posing with several DQ staffs]

 

 **Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
Training with DQ experts (muscles)(ice cream) #AVSxDQ  
[Picture of Tyson and Gabe during training]  
|  
**Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
Oh no, Tyson!! (fear)(facepalm) #machinemishap #fail #AVSxDQ  
[Picture of Tyson getting ice all over his face]  
|  
**Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
Lauren made sure he didn’t cheat and eat the errant ice cream because of the #bet -_- #AVSxDQ  
[Picture of Tyson looking exasperated in front of the sink, washing his face, Lauren’s reflection smug on the mirror]

 

* * *

 

 **puckingright** reblogged **jostys**

 

 **chel69  
** [picture of Tyson with ice all over the place, taken from twitter]  
…………..we don’t have to shoop anything now, do we?

-

Source: chel69       #holy shit #i #oh god #i literally have no words #i cannot process this #maybe in a few days #i think tyson’s angry face is the thin line that stops it from crossing into porn territory #he’s so betrayed #also avs fandom if there is no 100000 fanfiction abt tys getting a f****l im gonna be sorely disappointed

509 notes

 

* * *

 

 **tysbarrie4 (v)  
** [Tyson posing with his cashier Andrew, arms sling over Andrew’s shoulder]

5,121 likes  
**tysbarrie4** best partner for today @andrewsimms1997 got my back!!  
**chelseasw** omg @andrewsimms1997 you lucky guy!!!  
**nathanmackinnon** good luck failing brutes

 

* * *

 

Colorado Avalanche retweeted

 **Dairy Queen(v)** @official_DQ  
Welcoming @tbarrie4 and @g-landeskog as your server today!! They’ll be exclusively serving you BLIZZARDS! Visit our store now! #AVSxDQ  
[Tyson and Gabe posing in front of the cashier with their cashier partners, grinning]

 

 **Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
Wow, look at the line #AVSxDQ  
[picture of DQ staff taking out ribbons to make a snake line because it was getting very long]

 

 **Colorado Avalanche** @avalanche (v)  
Tyson and Gabe is actually pretty fast at serving ice cream! #AVSxDQ  
[Video split into two, one side Tyson, the other side Gabe. Each having their own cashier area. There’s a timer on the bottom of the video that calculates them working. Both doesn’t get past 3 minutes.]

 

* * *

 

**From Colorado Avalanche instastory:**

 

[Video of Girard, Kaut and Timmins taking pictures with fans as they waited in the line. Text overlay: look who’s coming!!! #AVSxDQ @m.kaut @samuelgirard @timss]

 

[Video of EJ looking grumpy. Off camera, a woman’s voice asked, “You’re not joining the pictures, EJ?” to which EJ replied, “No, I’m chaperoning. I can’t believe this is my life.” Text overlay: aww we love you too, EJ @e6johnson]

 

* * *

 

After around 30 minutes of working, Gabe and Tyson saw EJ and the rookies coming in. The ruckus could actually be seen from the counter. Still, they couldn’t help bursting into laughter when they saw EJ’s face. “Hello, I would like two of the Raspberry-Blueberry special and one Salted Caramel Truffle for these three musketeers behind me please.”

EJ looked… well, he looked like the father in sitcoms who were left by his wife for one day and have no idea how to handle kids. Except the kids are the rookies.

Behind EJ, Sam, Kauter and Timmins looked up to Gabe and Tyson with identical shit-eating grins, ready for attack.

“Aw c’mon, EJ, buy one for yourself!” Sam whined.

“Yeah, EJ, you said you’re gonna eat with us when you take us around Denver!” Tims added.

Gabe laughed. “Aw, EJ. Taking care of your A duties very seriously. Have I mentioned I am very thankful of you?”

EJ scowled. “Shut up. Ugh. these three wants to act like fans and not NHLers, I can’t let them on the loose, what would Denver say if they see them? Also, why do you ban Nate for coming again? He could have done this instead of me.”

“None of your business,” Tyson said blithely. “Anyway, are you sure don’t you want an ice cream for yourself?”

“Yeah EJ! Listen to Tyson, he know what’s up,” Kauter piped up.

“Also please buy us food because I’m getting hungrier,” Sam added.

EJ sighed out loud. “Fine!”

Tyson tsk-ed. “Bad parenting, EJ. you shouldn’t give in to your kids easily. They’ll become spoiled and unfit to be released in the society.”

“What do you know about parenting anyway?”

“Excuse me, as the team's certified babysitter, I know a bucketload more of parenting than you.”

“Does this mean we can call you dad?” Kauter asked gleefully.

“No, don’t,” said Gabe. “I'm not ready to be a father yet." and then he realized what he had just said, and went pink.

Tyson also went pink. "But... someday, maybe?" Tyson whispered, looking up from his eyelashes.

Gabe nodded, still feeling a little shy. "Yeah, someday, for sure."

Kauter and Timmins made swooning motions, while Sam fake cried into EJ's shoulder. "Even our captain doesn't want to adopt us, don't desert us too, EJ," he sniffed.

EJ rolled his eyes. "Stop being riddiculous," he said. "Boys, behave or I'll send you all home. Tyson, stop flirting and get us our order."

Tyson shook himself out of his trance. “Right, I’m going to add another of the Avs special for EJ, and also three kids meal because you guys need to eat healthy. Give the healthiest options for them, Andrew!”

Timmins rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, fine, we’re kids. You should be grateful we visit you at all.”

Visits, huh.

As Tyson went to prepare the Blizzards, Gabe waved at EJ.

“What?” said EJ.

Gabe grinned. “Can you do me a favor?”

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche(v)  
** [Kaut, Girard and Timmins, blizzard cups in hand, posing with several fans in front of the counter. EJ looked exasperated in the sideline. Gabe and Tyson at the counter in the background making peace sign.]

6,928 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** our rookies seems to settle down nicely in Denver, thanks to the help of EJ #niceveteran #AVSxDQ  
**colinwilsonn** awwww EJ!!!!  
**e6johnson** you should come, willy. Make fun of Gabe & Tyson for me  
**nathanmackinnon** >:(  
**nathanmackinnon @tysbarrie4** i wanna come!!!  
**Tysbarrie4** i havent had any DQ in my mouth, nate dogg, honor yours

 

* * *

 

Around the one hour mark, a glimpse of familiar figures approached the back line. “Is that Grubi and Francouz?” Tyson asked.

Gabe smirked. “Yeah. I asked EJ to tell our teammates to come, except Nate. And also to plaster the visit all over social media.”

Tyson can’t help laughing. “Oh, I get it. You’re helping me getting back on Nate. you’re making him jealous.”

“I have no idea what you two were fighting about, but I’m all about team prank.”

Tyson snorted. “Oh god, I don’t even remember what we were fighting about, it was a dumb one. He’s gonna flip.”

When they reached the counter, Grubi mouthed, _we’re micced up_ , and continued out loud, “Hi, yes, I’m trying to impress a nice, Czech goalie into staying in Denver.”

“You don’t need to impress me,” said Francouz. “I’m already staying.”

“Oh, but I must,” Grubi insisted. He turned to Tyson, smiling. “What ice cream do you recommend for our goalie dates?”

Tyson was trying very hard not to giggle and to answer the question seriously. “Well, I’d recommend the Denver Exclusive Raspberry-Strawberry Blizzard, of course. Does your nice goalie friend have a particular favorite flavour?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m still trying to get to know him. Maybe we should try the Denver exclusive… oh, but what about you, sir?” Grubi flashed a smirk and leaned on the counter towards Tyson, voice dropping an octave lower. “What’s _your_ favorite flavor?”

Tyson pinked. “I, oh, I… all of them are great, sir!” he squeaked.

Later, Gabe would lament on how hilariously jealous he was, and Philipp Grubauer was a nice man with no untoward intentions to Tyson whatsoever. But at that moment, leaning on the counter towards Tyson, Grubi presented a very vivid image of a highland farmer who worked his land with his hand and carried all of his produce on his shoulders in the warmth of European sun. That was very attractive, and very dangerous.

Gabe saw red.

 

* * *

 

 **Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
Im behind grubi and francouz ordering on tyson?!!??!?! OMG they’re micced upp aaaaa the girl ordering on gabe already whipped up her phone, we’re all watching  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
Grubi: Hi, yes, I’m trying to impress a nice, czech goalie into staying in Denver.  
Me: did hE JSUT  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
Francouz: you don’t need to impress me, I’m already staying.  
Grubi: oh, but I must!  
And then he asked for recommendation for tyson alskdjajlsd  
Me: [crying gif]  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
Lmao of course tyson recs the Avs special cmon tyson we all know you’re a slut for the oreo cookies  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
DID HE  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
DID GRUBI JUST FLIRTED TYSON??!?!?!!?!??!  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT IS HAPPENINGGGGGGGGGGG I can’t believe this hockey team is more drama than jersey shore  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
Ok so grubi and francouz treated ten blizzard orders behind them bc they held the line  
THEY ARE OFFICIALLY MY SECOND AND THIRD FAVORITE GOALIE PERSON  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
@beck1291 MARC-ANDRE FLEURY BECK SMH I THOUGHT U KNEW ME  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
I SWEAR I was gonna just buy from gabe and tyson adn then go bc IM BUSY but i have to sit down and calm myself with my free avs ice cream and recap, who the fuck cares abt lunch hours  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
So Grubi asked for tyson’s recommendation, right? And like Tyson was like, “I recommend the Avs special of course” bc he has taken nate’s advice to heart and be the rep of the company he works for  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
And then Grubi LEANED ON THE COUNTER AND BE LIKE, SMILE CHARMINGLY and asked, “but what about /your/ favorite?”OF COURSE TYSON IS FLUSTERED LASKDJASDJ  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
At that moment I SWEAR Philipp Grubauer become the kind of model who advertise deodorants as some sort of rider with a black horse, in lederhosen too tight for his butt,galloping his abs away in the vast, dewy, european grassland  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
AND THEN gabe was like, threatened? so he put his hand on tyson’s hips, leaned forward and was like, “oh then I _insist_ on the Avs special” in a seductive voice and that blinding smile--YOU KNOW THAT BLINDING SMILE (is he being territorial towards tyson??)  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
I swear Grubi was taken aback for one second. Maybe he never had the full force of angel gabriel before. But Philipp Grubauer is not a quitter, so he made his face to shine upon gabe and said, voice low, “Is that your favorite? Because you seem to be someone with /impeccable/ taste”  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
I’m like p sure gabe has a great comeback because gabe be like BEDROOM EYES and his smile is now sexier than anything known to man BUT THEN!! FRANCOUZ POUTED AT GRUBI !!!!!  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
Francouz: are you impressing me or are you impressing the DQ staff? LMAO FRANCOUZ  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
Of course grubi cannot handle that cute pout (francouz is 28?!?!? How come he doesn’t age past 23 THE AUDACITY of a man this age looking like and acting like THAT) so he relents and finally tyson order them the avs special  
|  
**Canola McGranola** @vivisun  
And that’s all folks the colorado avalanche has ascended to godhood and your team would never be on their level, rip me

 

* * *

 

 **Jostys** reblogged **coloradoavalanche**

 

 **Colorado Avalanche  
** [video of Grubi and Francouz ordering DQ]  
Goalies gotta keep each other happy by going to goalie dates!

-

Source: colorado avalanche       #avs #philipp grubauer #pavel francouz #tyson barrie #gabriel landeskog #why is this team like this #they’re so adorable

1203 notes

 

* * *

 

 **Puckingright** reblogged **ejjohnson**

 

 **ejjohnson  
** [image][image]  
[image][image]  
[image][image]  
[image][image]  
This entire video is a feast to the eyes i have no words

**-**

**Puckingright  
** GOALIE DATES!??!!? ALSO TYSON BLUSHING AT GRUBI’S FLIRTING?!!? GABE LOOKING LIKE HE DON’T KNOW IF HE SHOULD BE JEALOUS OR CHARMED?!?!?! WTF IS FRANCOUZ!?!??! WHAT IS HAPPENING

Source: ejjohnson        #what is this team anymore #i cant believe this is happening #in the year of our lord 2018 #philipp grubauer are a dangerous specimen #who knows he was LIKE THAT under the calm demeanor #like me too, tyson, me too #also francouz’s adorable level is off the roof help #GABE PUTTING HIS HANDS AROUND TYSONS HIPS LIKE CLAIMING WHAT’S HIS #oh lord almighty

894 notes

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche(v)  
** [Candid shot of Grubi and Francouz hanging out in one of the corner of the store, two cups of Blizzard between them, talking animatedly]

7,286 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** Love how they settle in Denver so well #AVSxDQ  
**capscapscaps** I miss grubi D:  
**nathanmackinnon** wait the goalies too????  
**mariewall** I’m falling in love with Francouz’s smile already

 

* * *

 

The trailer was a good idea, because standing for two hours serving ice cream was quite a strain to the feet. Tyson made some noises on appreciating fast-food workers on a whole new level and Gabe had to agree.

The beds at the trailer was a perfect place to have a short power nap, and both men felt refreshed as they sat down for signing session. Behind them, Andrew the DQ cashier was dragging an ice cream machine to distribute Blizzard cups for those who RSVPed.

Now this was a little more familiar. Fan-signing was something they had done many times in their career, so it felt a little bit like routine. Sometimes Gabe couldn’t believe he had stayed in this league for long.

The signing had been going on for half an hour when a little girl, about five, peeked above Tyson’s table and politely said, “Hello Mr. Dairy Queen, I have an R-S-V-P so may I have the Raspberry-Blueberry Blizzard please?”

Tyson was immediately charmed, and so was the girl who Gabe was signing for, judging by her literal heart eyes. Gabe mouthed “So cute” to the little kid’s parents, who were filming with their phones. They grinned back, proud as parents often do, and focused their phones towards Tyson and the girl.

Andrew smiled back at her. “Sure thing, sweety,” he said. “Why don’t you give Tyson the thing you want him to sign?”

“Thank you very much, Mr. Dairy Queen,” she said, and turned to Tyson. “Hi Mr. Tyson! Thank you very much for signing my jersey!” she offered Tyson a small jersey to sign.

“Oh my god, Can I watch this?” asked the girl, already whipping her phones.

“Heck, me too,” Gabe replied, also whipping his phone. “I want to watch this too.”

“Aw, thanks for buying my jersey,” Tyson said to the little girl. “What’s your name?”

“Tamika,” she answered. She looked curiously when Tyson signed his name. “Mr. Tyson, do you like Blizzard? My favorite is the choco brownies extreme blizzard.” she pronounced Choco Brownies Extreme Blizzard very carefully, as if she worked hard to remember the particular menu. Gabe aww-ed, internally, because he didn’t want to ruin the moment. “Do you like choco brownie extreme blizzard too, Mr. Tyson?”

Tyson grinned. “That’s an excellent choice, Tamika, but my favorite is actually the oreo cookies,” he answered.

Surprisingly Tamika looked sad. “Oh no, I should have bring oreos!” she said, reaching into her kitty sling bag, “I bring you a chocolate so you won’t be sad, because mom says you can’t eat any ice cream today and tomorrow.”

Tyson looked like he wanted to cry--he must be so touched.

Gabe was also touched, and the girl he was signing was also touched. “Holy shit that’s so cute,” the girl whispered.

“Right?” Gabe replied, awed.

“Oh Tamika, that’s so nice of you,” Tyson said, voice wobbling. He gently tucked the huge bar of chocolate into his pocket. “Can I hug you?”

“Yeah!” Tamika replied brightly, raising both of her arms, and she giggled when Tyson lifted her up over the signing table. “Mr. Tyson, you’re so strong! You’re the strongest man I know!”

“And you’re the sweetest girl I know, Miss Tamika,” Tyson said, a little choked. “Keep being thoughtful and kind, okay?”

“Okay!”

Okay, this was too wholesome to exist, this must be immortalized. So Gabe said to Tamika’s parents, “I’ll buy you three cups of choco brownie if you put your video on instagram and twitter. You’ve done a really good job raising her.”

“Thanks,” the mom smiled. “Also don’t worry, it will.”

Tamika left with a big smile, a signed Tyson Barrie jersey and a DQ employee with Gabe’s money to buy her three big cups of Choco Brownie Blizzard.

One hour in, Gabe checked his phone between one signing to the next and laughed. “Oh shit, it’s getting viral,” he said, showing his phone to Tyson when his latest fan left. “Looks like Buzzfeed retweeted your vid from our official twitter and now it’s getting traction!”

Tyson turned a beautiful pink, before covering his face with his hands. “Oh my god.”

Gabe nudged him gently. “It’s a good thing, Tyson. Everyone loves a cute kid story.” and then, ruffling Tyson’s hair, he said, “You’re really good with kids.”

Gabe loved the way Tyson automatically leaned into Gabe’s hands. “You think so?” he asked softly, like Gabe’s opinion really mattered.

Gabe smiled back. “I know so.”

 

* * *

 

Colorado Avalanche retweeted

 **Latanya Powell** @latta_p  
So proud of my girl!!!!she had the idea of buying the chocolate herself, and now she had made her favorite hockey player happy!! Thank you @tbarrie4 for the signature and @g-landeskog for the ice cream, what a beautiful fan experience! #AVSxDQ #Wholesome  
[Video of Tamika’s entire interaction with Tyson]  
|  
**Dom** @plygod  
My god that was so touching  
|  
**It’s. JJ sTYLE** @jacqueline_josephineM  
Why is everyone in the AVs is wholesome!?!? Even the fans are wholesome!??!?! I’m so blessed to be an avs #AVSxDQ

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche(v)  
** [Candid picture of Tamika carried by Tyson, Tyson looking touched and choked up, Tamika grinning widely]

5,284 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** Best fan!! Tamika gave Tyson a chocolate bar because she didn’t want him to be sad for not being able to eat ice cream. What a very beautiful girl #AVSxDQ #Wholesome  
**aaliawallace** @genieluc it’s your student!  
**hope_springwell** the only thing more beautiful than tyson’s face is tamika’s smile  
**boyzinthez** what a thoughtful girl

 

* * *

 

 **jostys** Reblogged from **tybae4**

 

 **ejjohnson  
** [image][image]  
[image][image]  
[image][image]  
[image][image]  
local cinnamon roll NHLer touched by gift from fan (from avs fan video)

EDIT: READ THE BUZZFEED ARTICLE THEY’RE SO WHOLESOME

-

Source: ejjohnson #avs #tyson barrie #gabe landeskog #AVSxDQ #tyson is charming #im living

1462 notes

 

* * *

 

Two hours in, the next people in line stepped into both Tyson and Gabe’s table, which wasn’t really allowed because fans were supposed to get one signature at a time. But then they were presented with a very cursed picture of christmas party 2017, where a wasted Tyson was piled up with various incriminating gag gifts of that year, including a fleshlight and Avs-color panties.

Tyson slammed that picture down with his hand because there are cameras, and looked up to the gleeful faces of the rookie house residents. And a gaggle of fan waiting in line with phones whipped up.

“what are you doing here?!” he hissed.

“I’m just paying respect to the senior Tyson,” Josty said, cheerfully mocking.

At the same time, Compher replied, “Josty wanted ice cream.”

Josty pouted at JT. “Because you’re ruining my fun you have to pay for my ice cream,” he said.

JT just looked at him like Josty was an adorable bunny or something, and nodded. He turned to Andrew and said, “We’ve cleared it with the manager? Can we get the large ones please?”

“Yup, I got the notice,” Andrew replied. “You can pay it to our manager after this, I think she’s with your PR team.”

Tyson rolled his eyes and scrawled his signatures on the various questionable objects in the picture to censor it.

Gabe knew what he was thinking. Josty, as young rookies won’t do, always tried to be cool in front of people. But they all knew he could be very spoiled around close friends. Especially around JT. He should really just drop the act, and maybe do something about that will-they-won’t-they drama. Didn’t Gabe and Tyson already made good role models as gays? Maybe they needed more demonstration.

Gabe slung his arms around Tyson’s shoulder, crowding his space. He took a moment to enjoy the way Tyson shivered, ears turning red, before going straight to the action. “So, what about _you_ , Kerfy?” Gabe pointedly asked, “What brings you _here_ in this very fine day?”

“Oh, I’m just _third wheeling_ here, don’t mind me,” Kerfy said, also pointedly. Poor guy must be suffering on a whole new level if he had to see the sexual tensione every day.

JT gave him a flat look. “I was going to treat you too but nevermind.”

“I can buy ice cream _for myself,_ I’m a damn professional athlete.”

Andrew offered each of the boys their requested Blizzard, breaking the argument. The three of them looked at Tyson gleefully, and very slowly scooped their ice cream and feed it to their mouth. “Yuuuum,” said Josty.

“So good,” Kerf added.

“What a good cheat day treat,” JT concluded.

“Oh come on,” Tyson groaned.

“Suck it up, Tyson,” Gabe laughed. He really wanted to kiss that pout away, but alas. “Besides, we’re one step closer into taunting Nate.”

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche(v)  
** [picture of Josty, Kerf and Compher with DQ spoons on their mouth, Gabe smirking and Tyson sulking in the background. Josty’s tongue was peeking out under his spoon. JT looked like he had been chewing his spoon rather vigorously. Kerfy with a bright smile, his fingers on the frame of his glasses, confidently looking at the camera.]

4,997 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** #partycrashers #AVSxDQ  
**skjeiiiii** omg tyson he sulk  
**nathanmackinnon** >:(  >:(  >:(  
**greenteam1** gabe looks impeccable as usual

 

* * *

 

 **Five pancreases** @jllmarquee  
I can’t believe the rookies are visiting gabe  & tyson like that https://in.sta9r/co  
|  
**Flooff McPoofyhair** @vivisun  
@jlmarquee lmao josty is being seductive no wonder compher looks dying inside. Also Kerf be like, ‘i am studiously ignoring the sexual tension behind me, look at my glasses!’  
|  
**Five pancreases** @jllmarquee  
@vivisun viv with the hot takes  
|  
**Trying her best** @beck1291  
@vivisun @jllmarquee tag urself i’m josty’s chaotic slut energy  
|  
**Five pancreases** @jllmarquee  
@vivisun @beck1291 tag urself i’m compher’s dq spoon  
|  
**Flooff McPoofyhair** @vivisun  
@beck 1291 @jllmarquee JT probably chew em too hard to stop himself from kissing his bf lmaooooo  
|  
**Flooff McPoofyhair** @vivisun  
also tag urself i’m kerf’s oblivious dorky glasses

 

* * *

 

As the line thinned, a young man went up to Gabe's table and presented him a worn glove placed in a box. It looked like it was made for someone around 10 years old. It was obviously well-loved, and the teenager carrying it handled it with care. “Hi, yes, dedicate this to Kyle, please,” the guy said. “It’s his lucky glove when he won championship during minors.”

Gabe smiled. This was a very thoughtful gift. “Oh, is he your brother?”

“No, he’s my boyf--” and the poor guy slapped his hand on his mouth, face red. “I mean--”

Well. Gabe knew far too well why the kid was wary. Men's hockey did not have a good track record on embracing a player with a boyfriend. It was only natural that he assumed Gabe would not be receptive of him.

It really hurt, to be perceived like that.

But the show must go on. “No, it’s okay, it’s fine," Gabe said, trying to calm the kid, and also his own heart. "Your boyfriend huh? Is this going to be a surprise?”

“Yeah,” he replied, so obviously relieved. Gabe felt a twang in his heart. Boys shouldn’t feel bad for making thoughtful gifts for the people they loved. “He’s been a fan for a long time. A good hockey player too.”

Curious, and wanting to make the kid feel better, Gabe asked, “Really? How good is he?”

“Rimouski drafted him, he’ll be playing there next year if he agreed.”

Gabe paused. “if?”

The guy hesitated. “Well… he can play, but he’s not sure if he wants to, you know? If he have to hide a part of himself. If… he has to hide me.”

Gabe quieted.

Sensing the mood dropping, the guy smiled nervously. “Oh, well, I guess we still have a year to discuss it, and I’d support him whatever he want, so--”

“Hey, what’s your name?”

“Oh. uh, Troy. Troy Nelson.”

“Troy, I’d like to ask for a favor,” Gabe said, carefully. He did not want to misspoke. “If you can, and if he does love hockey, please ask him to keep playing.” He quickly ripped a tissue paper and wrote his phone number. “And… if he ever felt like playing is too hard because who he is, contact me.”

Troy took Gabe’s number with a trembling hand. “Mr. Landeskog…”

Gabe smiled at him, hopefully calm and reassuring and not like the turmoil in his heart. “I think you’re a very thoughtful boyfriend for doing this,” he said. “I think it’s important for both of you to be proud of yourself, and things like this doesn’t stop him from playing.”

Troy looked like he was trying very hard not to cry. “Thank you so much, Mr. Landeskog. It really meant a lot to us, that you said that.”

Gabe nodded. He hoped he had done enough.

 

\--

 

The trailer took them home, and it was quiet. Gabe’s thoughts were still weighed down with his encounter with Troy. Tyson must have heard them, because he looked a little pensive too.

At home, they did their routine--putting keys into the bowl near the front entrance, petting Zoey and giving her food, reheating this morning’s leftovers. They took dinner in front of the TV, placing their plates on the couch, food debris a problem for later. Gabe stretched his feet on the coffee table and Tyson flipped the channels until they reached a show about wild animals.

Today’s exhaustion caught up to Gabe, and he could feel his feet pounding. Tyson too looked tired as he slugged into the sofa and wiggled his toes next to Gabe’s right foot. Despite having time to rest, they were not really used to standing still for two hours, and now that the adrenaline had gone, all that was left was their tired muscles.

“Ugh, we got to ice our feet, as a precaution,” Tyson complained, as he picked up his food.

“I thought ice was for swelling?”

“Oh. right. Maybe a dip into hot water.”

Gabe imagined jets of water massaging his tired feet and groaned. “That would be _so_ good.”

“Oh man. Soaking inside warm water would be nice. We should run the bathtub.”

“But I don’t want to move.”

“Yeah, maybe later.”

“Maybe we should install a jacuzzi inside our home,” Gabe sighed. His feet was really killing him. “Like that one in Sicily that’s outdoor area overlooking the sea.”

“Oh yeah, that was great,” Tyson said, rather dreamily, and they ate the last of their meal in silence, remembering the good times they had over the summer.

When the plates are tucked away safely under the table, Tyson said, shyly, “Earlier, you said _our home._ ”

“I, ah…” Gabe stuttered, face pinking. He realized he had been calling this house _our home_ for quite some time. Maybe moving in would be sooner than he thought.

“Gabe, hey,” Tyson said. “It’s. I mean, I’m happy. That you call my house _our_ house, it made me happy.”

Gabe looked up to him, heart thundering inside his chest. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Tyson. “I do think. In the future. In my future, I want you in it, so…”

“You… you do?”

“Yeah, Gabe,” Tyson said. But then his face crumpled. “You --you don’t think--”

Gabe never wanted to see Tyson looking like that ever, not if he could help it. He gathered Tyson into his arms, holding him tight. “Tys. Tys, oh god.” Tyson wanted him. Tyson Barrie wanted him in his future, and that was the sweetest thing he had ever heard in his life. “Tyson, you cannot imagine how _happy_ I am hearing this. That you want me with you _always_. God, what did I do to deserve you.”

Tyson relaxed under Gabe’s arm. He wiggled close so they were properly cuddling. When Tyson laid his head on Gabe’s shoulder, Gabe kissed his forehead, heart signing.

“Last year…” Tyson whispered, fiddling with the hem of Gabe’s shirt, “Last year felt like we got an expiration date, you know? It’s going to be too hard, someone will know and tell Joe, I’ll be traded, and… and I didn’t dare think about wanting you like this. But now…”

“But now we know that everyone’s fine with it. Everyone important, that is.”

“Yes. And because of that, I feel like I can have you forever.”

Tyson looked up. His eyes were bright and he was clutching Gabe’s shirt as if he was afraid of Gabe disappearing out of his reach. “Now, I want to be woken up by you every day. Share ice cream. Walk Zoey out. Win games with you, lose games with you--everything. Go to Sweden and then BC together, retire together…”

“Tys,” Gabe said, voice breaking. “Tys, that sounds like a proposal.”

Tyson let out a wobbly smile. “It is, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Gabe let out a bubbly laugh. “Oh my god, Tyson!”

Tyson laughed along with him. “Okay, whoa, I’m not taking anything back, but I also don’t want our proposal to be like, when we’re half dead and ugly like this.”

"Okay first of all," Gabe started, "I have never seen you ugly even if you're being a hot mess, and as you know I am a stallion, so the last part was _so_ untrue."

"I can't believe you say that about yourself," Tyson said. But he was grinning, pleased with the praise.

“Also," boldened, Gabe continued, "This is an unofficial proposal. Right?”

“Yeah, duh. Like, I want rings and candlelight dinner _at least._ And I know you’re a fan of like, grand romantic gestures, so I’m not depriving you of _that._ ”

Tyson smiled, smug, so Gabe had to kiss those plush lips. And he kissed him again, and again. “Like you also doesn’t want grand romantic gestures,” he said, between kisses, “Don’t front.”

They were exhausted, though, so they ended up horizontal on the couch, Tyson on top of Gabe, Gabe stroking his hair. They stayed silent like that, the TV muted in front of them before Gabe spoke up.

“Do you think. That guy, who was going to Rimouski. Do you think he had heard--”

“A coach that said, he doesn’t want a--” Tyson paused, “A… you know.”

“Yeah,” Gabe sighed. He knew very well what Tyson was talking about. “A coach who doesn’t want him in the team, right?”

“Right. Or maybe a parent,” said Tyson. “Parents who were angry. Like I checked him out, he’s pretty good. Some parents might have hurled words to him.”

“Really? Did you look at him? When?”

“When you arrange for our car with Lauren,” Tyson replied. As the trailer took them home, someone had to take their car back from the rink. Lauren, as efficient as ever, had made it so that the car was already inside their house when they got back.

Tyson squirmed, grabbing his phone from the table. “There’s only one Kyle that Rimouski drafted. Should be a first rounder. Second, at least. Could be as good as Josty, maybe even Mikko. here, I’ll show you.”

It was strangely intimate, looking at the young man, and having the knowledge that he was not straight. To admire the potential in him, visible in the horizon, from his smooth slide across the ice, the dominant way he delivered a slapshot, the way he created opportunities for his team.

To think, this kind of play would not be seen in the future, because of his sexuality.

“Feels a little awful, isn’t it?” Tyson mused.

“It is,” said Gabe. “Do you… in your team, did you have, like that one kid? The one we were warned not to be close because he couldn’t control where he was looking? Like… like _that_ rookie, with the team?”

“Oh. Oh god, you have that too. I can’t remember mine, it was before juniors, but he didn’t stay for long.”

“God, to imagine Kyle might be that.” Gabe felt a little sick. He wasn’t a part of the bullies, but he certainly gave the kid a wide berth. He remembered he was uncomfortable with the way his teammates treated that kid, but the feeling of wanting to follow the crowd won over.

God, he didn’t even acknowledge he liked men at that time. He remembered feeling unable to relate when his teammates talked about girls, but he thought that as long as he followed the flow, it would be fine. Excuses could be made. He had been repressing his identity even before he knew what it was.

Tyson, meanwhile, was getting agitated. “This feels like the world is giving us a message,” he said. “It’s like a reminder that there’s so… so much injustice and they’re like, all telling me, what are you doing, Tyson? Why are you silent? Why don’t you say something? Why don’t you help your gay brothers and sisters huh?”

Out of breath, Tyson slumped. And then he whispered, “Even after all that, I’m still scared.”

Gabe was all to familiar with what Tyson was feeling. “Yeah… yeah. Me too, I get what you mean,” said Gabe. “Oh my god, listen to us cowards. All I want is like, play hockey and live my life with you, and we don’t have to do anything else. Why is it so hard?”

“Because that’s hockey,” Tyson answered, and Gabe could taste the bitterness coming from his words. “For every Nate and EJ, we got guys like, like that one away game last week. For every supportive teammate, there would be a higher risk of us losing our career.”

Tyson let out a harsh laugh and sat up on the couch. It was the same laugh he did when he confessed to Gabe so long ago. Gabe didn’t like the sound of that laugh. “We’ll lose everything, really. Because we’ve sacrificed so much to get here. Who are we without hockey?”

Gabe followed Tyson to sit up. He laid his head dejectedly on the back of the couch. “This is so fucked up.”

“You know, I talked to Nate and Benny about our DQ ads,” said Tyson, after a moment of silence. “Like, I hate how people are like, _they’re such a good friend,_ when you and I are so much more than friends.”

Gabe turned to Tyson, surprised. “Oh my god, you too? I was talking with Bea about it too.”

Tyson’s eyes widened in recognition. “Oh, so that’s why you were anxious when I got back!”

“I guess we never ended up talking about it, huh?”

“I gues," said Tyson. "You know... I was actually scared, talking about it with you."

Gabe raised his head from the sofa. "Really?"

Tyson looked at him carefully and said, "Please don't be mad and listen to me first," he said. "I was... I know you love me. But like, saying that I want people to know we are more than friends implies that I want to be out, like, out-out, and I don't know if I'm ever ready to have that conversation with you. Like what if you want out, and I don't? or If I want out, and you dont? That's a relationship breaker, you know? Sometimes love's not enough."

Gabe blinked, trying to process this. Tyson was scared of starting the conversation, because it involved their future. It entertained the idea that they might broke up, not because they didn't love each other, but because of incompatibilities. They had gotten something they thought they would never have, and to lose it because they couldn't agree about the future was a little hard to swallow.

Huh. Gabe was doing that too, actually. There were plenty of time, between games, on the road, at home, for him to raise that discussion these past weeks. The conversation with Bea sneaked into his mind at random times, but immediately he always shoved that out of his head. Table it for later.

Tyson was braver than him, raising the issue today. Gabe told Tyson this.

Tyson smiled, shy and pleased. "Well, I was scared, but then we had our half-assed proposal so it's kinda like, a little more assurance," he said, laughing a little.

At that moment Gabe decided he wanted to be the one to do the official proposal, and he would make it _epic._ It would be an icon. Tyson only deserved the very best.

Tyson laid his head on Gabe's shoulder. "Okay, so are we going to do that conversation now?"

Oh well. Might as well did all the emotional thing in one go. "Alright. Do you want to be out?"

"I don't know! Do _you_ want to be?"

"I don't know either."

They paused.

"Wow, we're so bad at this," said Gabe.

Tyson chuckled. "Yeah, that one is a loaded question that just made my brain goes, aaaaaaaa because I really don't know what to think."

"Yeah," Gabe agreed. "Maybe like, just lay it on the table. You know, like Bednar did before video review. Laid out all the facts of the other team. Maybe it would help.”

"Let's try that," said Tyson. He lifted his head and turned so he and Gabe was face to face. He took a deep breath. “I'll start. Everyone and their dog has told me to keep this side of myself if I want to prosper in hockey, but now that I’ve got the freedom of loving you, I want it all.”

“Yes,” Gabe said. “Bea had a good point about that. We want our relationship to be treated the same as heterosexual couples because if not, it means what we have is not real, and it was a huge disservice to us.”

“Oh hey, that was what I have been trying to explain before to Nate, that’s a good one,” Tyson nodded. He continued, “But then you got thoughts like, ‘We’re lucky our locker room is okay with us, we should be grateful our teammates don’t shun us. Like we’re already pushing it, any more and we can’t go on.' And as much as Nate wanted to make me believe it wasn’t true, that one away game says otherwise, and we’ll probably meet that kind of thing again in the future.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s not fair.”

“It isn’t,” said Gabe. “On the other hand, we’re actually in a position to help you know? In a position to inspire young hockey players to be better, to have all the Kyles further their dreams. It just felt like it will cost our career and our dignity as a hockey player, and that fucking sucks.”

"Yeah... so we're at an impasse."

"Yeah."

"That's everything, right?"

"Yep," Gabe answered. "Huh, I feel a little clearer now."

Tyson let out a tentative smile. “Actually, good talk. It’s like putting words on my feelings.”

Oh, so that's why Gabe felt a little better. Maybe just talking about it out like this made a difference. Finally, he could acknowledge his feelings. Having his thoughts organized made him more self-assured. It put him in a better position to push the conversation forward.

"This sucks, though," said Gabe. "I don’t like the impasse. I don't like that there is no answers for us.”

Tyson frowned. “Wait. Do we really have to make it so black and white? I mean, I do I want to do something. I don’t know what, but I want to. I don’t want to come out yet, that’s… that’s too much for me, but there should be something we can do.”

Oh. "You're right," Gabe said.

Tyson smiled at that, like Gabe's acknowledgement was a praise. "Also, I think we should not rush this. We got all the facts now, lets let it sink first. I mean tomorrow we're gonna work at DQ again and I can't do all that while thinking about this and not eating ice cream. That is like, crime againts humanity."

Gabe laughed. "You're so riddiculous," he said, fond, leaning into Tyson's space and kissing his nose. Gabe understood. He would admit that he had a Mr. fix-it mentality, which he felt was a good trait to have as a captain, but maybe some things did not need immediate response after all.

Tyson snorted. “That is the most weakass kiss I've ever got," he complained. "Also, look at us, talking like adults.”

And that was such a Tyson thing to do. At his most vulnerable, after baring his heart to Gabe, he still tried to lift the mood up, to bring positivity in the room. Gabe was falling in love all over again. “Yeah, made me feel old,” he mused, heart light. “But I like it. I like growing old with you.”

Tyson smile was blinding, so Gabe had to kiss him. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” said Tyson. “C’mon, you said something about soaking in hot water. I want to be primed for tomorrow, it’s going to be another long day.”

 

\--

 

That night Gabe slept in one of the most restful sleep he had for some time. As usual, he woke up with the sun, and the sight of Tyson sprawled on the bed next to him made his heart clenched. “I’m so gay for this,” he whispered, reverent.

Gabe knew from the get-go that he held zero attraction to women. But even if he had a year in a committed relationship with a man, only recently he had started to call himself gay. The conversation with Bea at the end of this pre-season was the first time he called himself gay out loud. It was freeing, like he was claiming his identity. He felt a little sure of himself now.

Come to think of it, Gabe never really asked how attraction works for Tyson. He might be gay, or bisexual, or maybe he did not want any label. Gabe found he didn’t really care. It will be just one more thing about Tyson that he would love.

With a light heart, Gabe broke the picturesque morning by kissing Tyson until he woke up, smiling and soft. “Ready for the day?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Tyson replied. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

 

**Captain (penguin)  
**

_(September 30, 2018)_

Look I don’t want to butt into your team’s prank or whatever, but would you please tell Nate to stop whining about your social media drama? There are 35 notification from him last night, I have no time for this.

OMFG AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Why do I even bother

 

* * *

 

**From Colorado Avalanche's instastory:**

 

[Colin Wilson held the phone, first angling it to himself and Sven Andrighetto then flipping to the counter where Gabe and Tyson was working]

Wilson: So, We’re here to observe Tyson Barrie and Gabriel Landeskog in their natural habitat… well, natural for Tyson, I believe. It seems that Gabriel has immersed himself very well.

Andrighetto: don’t drag me onto your harebrained schemes, Wills.

Wilson: aw, c’mon, Ghetto.

Andrighetto: ...fine.

Wilson: thank you. Let’s take a closer look...

[zoom to Tyson]

Wilson: Here we see Tyson preparing an ice cream for the customer. It has been known that Barries are very weak to ice creams, particularly the Blizzard variety… Today is one of the rare times a Barrie is willing to share Blizzard instead of hoarding the treat, as Barries often do. Why is this happening?

Andrighetto: you all know it’s the bet with Mack.

Wilson: valid reasoning, Sven. Only a bet with a MacKinnon could lead Tyson to do this.

[zoom to Gabe]

Wilson: Now, Landeskogs have no known affinity to this particular type of ice cream, but it seems this particular Landeskog had gotten hooked.

Andrighetto: he got used to Tyson.

Wilson: astute observation, Sven. We will have to investigate whether prolonged exposure from Barries can change one’s ice cream diet. Aside from this, Gabriel looked cheerful despite having to serve ice cream for two days straight. How does he do that?

Andrighetto: because he's a faker who can fake good smiles.

Wilson: Andrighetto with the hot takes, everyone!

[zoom to Tyson again]

Wilson: Oh no, the Blizzard is not stiff enough! It wobbles out from the cup! Luckily, a DQ employee called Andrew comes and save the day, but it means the customer will get the ice cream free. Tyson has wavered! Could it be, his resolve is starting to crack? Will he ended up hoarding the ice in front of him?

Andrighetto: (yelling) Tyson you loser!

Tyson: (looking at the camera) What the heck, Ghetto?

Wilson: Aw darn, Sven just uncovered our disguise, gotta go--” [camera swerves, end of video]

 

* * *

 

The trailer picked Gabe and Tyson up after breakfast. They stopped at Family Sports Center for a short conditioning stint, way earlier than today’s optional practice. The sacrifices they made for hockey PR. They had a briefing in the trailer with Lauren and also a staff from Legal. Apparently this event has been giving both the Avalanche and Dairy Queen a lot of traction, so there were plans to extend the usage of both Gabe and Tyson's image in advertisements. Gabe was just glad he could help making hockey a little more popular, and Tyson was just excited at all the free ice cream he could get.

After that, once again they graced the Dairy Queen where they would be working for day two.

It was a surprisingly sunny afternoon, perfect for a cup of ice cream. And what a good start: there were only five customers before Colin and Sven were there, making shenanigans with the team’s phone. When Tyson messed up with a Royal Blizzard order, Sven called him a loser from the sidelines.

“Are you making fun of me?” Tyson accused, but he smiled. It seemed that EJ reached out for more people today. It was reallly nice to have his teammates supported them by visiting them like this. Today was supposed to be a day off for everyone, optional practice ending at 11 instead of the usual 12 PM. He appreciated everyone coming in when they could have been doing other things instead.

“We just want to get some ice cream,” Colin shrugged, returning the phone to intern Jenna.

Tyson rolled his eyes. “Well, get in the line!”

Colin laughed and pushed Sven towards the tail end of the line. Immediately the customers in front and behind them asked for pictures, and an Avs intern slid in to remind everyone to tag pictures with the hashtags.

“They’re amusing, I can’t believe how well they compliment together,” Gabe commented.

“Maybe they could be the next target for PR,” said Tyson.

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche(v)  
** [Colin Wilson and Sven Andrighetto posing in front of the counter, Blizzards on hand. Wilson is his sunny self, Andrighetto looked a little awkward, Tyson and Gabe giving thumbs up]

2,983 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** they make a great comedic duo #AVSxDQ  
**nathanmackinnon** now willy and ghetto?!?!  
**johnnygreiss** looking good boys  
**annesun** cutie willy and grumpy ghetto

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche(v)  
** [Mark Barberio, along with Nikita Zadorov and Carl Soderberg with their children, posing with fans at the back of the line. Gabe and Tyson at the background, behind the counter, didn't seem to realize their presence.]

1,083 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** dad attack!!! #AVSxDQ  
**nathanmackinnon** are you guys ganging up on me  
**solsctice** aww poor nate  
**bryanmats** wait i thought barbs r not married  
**mbarberio bryanmats** im a dad in spirit  
**tjosty** omg just today in practice EJ called u barbsy boy  
**alexkerfoot** barbsy boy (dad)

 

* * *

 

Like moths to flames, nothing attracted a crowd more than fathers with their children. People of all ages had been cooing at Soda’s and Z’s daughters as they stepped in line, taking pictures and shaking hands and bopping noses.

At some point, Z’s daughter Sophie had migrated from her father’s arm to latch onto Barbs’ beard, and Barbs had been carrying the feisty two-years-old up until they reached the counter.

Sophie lighted up and cried, “Be!” when she saw Gabe, making grabby hands towards him.

“Oh thank god,” Barbs whispered, one hand soothing his chin.

She blubbered something in Russian, squirming, but she knew what she wanted, which was getting held by Gabe.

“Not me, Sophie?” Tyson asked, forlorn.

“She knows you're not ice cream man today,” Z explained with the authority of a doting father. He took her from Barbs, cooed in Russian, before passing her to Gabe. She immediately latched to Gabe’s nose. “Also she is in grabby mood lately, sorry about that.”

Soda’s daughter Sophia, normally talkative, was probably a little overwhelmed with the attention. She had plastered herself around Soda’s left foot, but she looked up and waved to Tyson. “Hi, Uncle Tys.”

“Hi back at’cha, Sophia.” Tyson smiled disarmingly. “How are you today?”

“‘M fine,” Sophia mumbled. Soda nudged her, and she continued, “Today I meet Sophie and I really like her because she has the same name like me. So Uncle Z says I can hold her hands from his house until we get here.”

“Is that so? Did you do a good job?”

Sophia nodded, beaming proudly.

Z whispered to Tyson out loud, “Sophia says she knows the best ice cream for my Sophie.” he turned to Sophia. “You gonna choose for Sophie now?”

“Okay,” Sophie said, straightening herself. “Um, I choose the peanut butter cup.”

Tyson gasped, teasing. “Sophia! Isn’t that your dad’s favorite Blizzard? Are you buying for your dad or Sophie?”

“No, uncle Tys! I also--Sophie also--” frustrated, she squirmed and hid her face back on Soda’s hip.

Whoops. “Oh no, Sophia, I’m so sorry,” Tyson blabbered. “Peanut Butter Cup is a good choice, I really approve.”

Soda gently nudged her back to the counter. “You’re doing a good job, dear. Want to continue the order?”

Everyone’s heart collectively melted as Sophia carefully placed everyone’s order. It seemed that she had memorized them all before coming here, even Barb's extra takaway shakes he wanted to bring home.

Sophie, meanwhile, had already been bored with Gabe’s nose. “Want Ba!” she said, wiggling towards Barbs.

Barbs paled. “Oh dear.”

 

* * *

 

 **nzadorov(v)  
** [two pictures: first Sophie with Gabe, her hands on Gabe’s nose and cheek, face confused; then Sophie with Barbs, joyfully pulling Barbs’ beard and mustache.]

554 likes  
**nzadorov** mustache mood  
**mbarberio** :(

 

* * *

 

They had been forking for around an hour before Mikko barged into the store like a raging bull. “Give me ice cream,” he demanded dramatically. It seemed he had a plan in motion, because he was already micced up. Several phones lighted up upon his wake.

“Get in line with everyone else,” Gabe hollered from the counter.

“Of course,” Mikko replied primly, slotting himself to Gabe’s line. “I am a civilized person, I do not cut lines.”

While he waited, apparently Mikko had convinced the people behind him _and_ the ones on Tyson’s line to give him extra time with Gabe and Tyson. “This is important because we want Nate to come here,” Mikko explained earnestly. Whatever scene Mikko had concocted, Gabe couldn’t wait to see.

“Alright, young man, can I take your order,” Gabe said, amused, when Mikko finally reached the counter.

Mikko turned to Gabe. “Ah yes. I would like a large pumpkin pie blizzard please.”

“Not the Avs special?”

“Gabe, you hurt me!” Mikko slapped his palms to his heart. “You know I like pumpkin everything.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Of course, how can I forget. You threw an epic sulk when Starbucks ran out of pumpkin spice latte the other day.”

“Stop making me look bad in front of the fans!” Mikko protested, to the laugh of everyone behind him. “Here, I pay, give me ice now.”

Tyson chatted with Mikko a little as Gabe went back to the ice cream machine. As Gabe offered him the blizzard, Mikko took out his phone. “Now, Gabe and Tyson, we must pose for the internet, and for Nate. After that, I will stay here and hang out because I’m sure Nate will come.”

“You’re really in it on pranking Nate, huh?” Tyson commented from the side.

Mikko smiled sunnily. His light blinded everyone in the vicinity. “Of course!” he said. “That’s because I love him. Jenna! I’m ready now!”

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche(v)  
** [Picture of Mikko standing in front of DQ’s front door, shot from the interior of the store, the outdoor sunshine shining behind him]

4,503 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** mikko be like, “give me ice cream” like it was his god-given right, what a dude. #AVSxDQ  
**marrymarry** that light behind mikko make him look like an angel  
**sebastian_aho** i told ppl he was drama and nobody believes me smh **  
nathanmackinnon** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**jodrouin** **nathanmackinnon** just go man  
**mitchmarner** **nathanmackinnon** we can feel ur sulking here in toronto  
**tysbarrie4** nate u promiiiiiiseeeee

 

* * *

 

 **Mikko96 (v)  
** [photo of him and Gabe together in front of the cashier, hands folded into their chest, posing riddiculously.]

2,039 likes  
**Mikko96** miss our linemate :( **nathanmackinnon** #AVSxDQ  
**domperignonn** omg i’m behind you!!!  
**nathanmackkinon** mikko!!!!!!!  
**Mikko96** nate!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

 **Mikko Rantanen** @mikko96 (v)  
We love one(1) defenseman  
[picture of gabe and mikko giving a noogie to Tyson, Tyson’s hair in disarray]  
|  
**Erik Johnson** @erikjohnson  
;_;  
|  
**Mikko Rantanen** @mikko96  
(horse)  
|  
**Nikita Zadorov** @n61zadorov  
(((((((((((  
|  
**Mikko Rantanen** @mikko96  
(bear)  
|  
**Nathan MacKinnon** @natemack2  
>:(  >:(  >:(  >:(  >:(  >:(  
|  
**Gabriel Landeskog** @g-landeskog  
(dancing lady)(black heart)  
|  
**it’s. JJ sTYLE** @jaqueline_josephineM  
I have no idea what cryptic messages are these but i’m loving it

 

* * *

 

 **puckingright** reblogged **highsticking**

 

 **ejjohnson  
** [screenshots of Mikko’s “we love one defenseman” tweet thread]  
poetry

-

Source: ejjohnson      #avs #Mi KKo #BIG Z IS A BEAR CONFIRMED #EJ on brand lmao #this team is a parody of itself #also gabe fucking using the dancing lady emoji #can you believe #like what does it mean??? #we kinda get that they’re somehow taunting Nate but #DANCING EMOJI?! #BLACK HEART EMOJI??! #WHAT IN THE WORLD

692 notes

 

* * *

 

 **Mikko96 (v)  
** [Mikko taking selfie on the foreground of the picture, glancing behind his body gleefully, fingers in front of his lips on an “oops” motion, with Gabe throwing french fries into Tyson’s mouth in the background]

3,340 likes  
**Mikko96** W O W ! **coloradoavalanche tysbarrie4** #AVSxDQ #scandalous  
**tysbarrie4** **coloradoavalanche** no one says i can’t eat other menu!!!  
**coloradoavalanche** okay, fair (eyeroll)  
**nathanmackinnon** thats it im coming over

 

* * *

 

“Fuck you,” Nate said scathingly, when he entered the Dairy Queen store. And then he promptly slapped his palm to his mouth because there were children. Also, there was like, an entire line of fans whipping their phone out because hey, MacK was here, and he was also swearing in front of children.

As evidenced, a five-year-old pointed at Nate and said, “You said a bad.”

Nate crouched in front of the kid. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it,” he said pleadingly, as Tyson, Mikko, and Gabe cackled in the background.

Luckily, her mom crouched with him, to the rescue. “Aw James. Do we remember what we talked about bad words?”

“That sometimes it’s ok to do that?”

“You’re very right, dear.” she looked pointedly at Nate, demanding his cooperation. “Let’s see… Well, it seems Mr. Mackinnon is a little frustrated, maybe to his friends Mr. Rantanen, Mr. Barrie and Mr. Landeskog. Is that right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

James looked up to Nate with his big, round eyes. “Really? Are you angry?”

“Oh, I uh,” Nate blundered, “Yes. Yes, I’m a little angry.”

“Why are you angry?” James asked.

“Uh, well, Tyson said I couldn’t come to visit him here, but everyone else can come. I’m, uh, sad? That I was left out?”

James whipped his face to Tyson. “Mr. Barrie, that’s _bad.”_

Tyson winced. Gabe and Mikko winced too, because they were the ones who were in cahoots to tease Nate.

James’ mom nodded. “Now we know what happened! But it seems that Mr. Barrie and friends are only teasing, aren’t they?”

Tyson, Gabe and Mikko nodded vigorously.

The mom nodded, satisfied. “So Mr. MacKinnon was a little angry, and he shouted a little bit. It was all in good fun. Because his friends are big and know him for a long, long time, they know that Mr. MacKinnon is going to be fine later, and his bad word will not hurt them. Isn’t that right, gentlemen?”

Tyson, Gabe, and Mikko nodded again.

James frowned. “But mom, you said we shouldn’t say a bad when we’re angry! I mean there are many people here, what if someone doesn’t like to hear a bad, and get--get the brunt of our anger?” he said the last words slowly, he must have repeated what his mother told him. Everyone around them awwed.

James’ mom nodded. “That’s very true! So now we see Mr. MacKinnon isn’t hurting his friends, but some of us here might feel a little uncomfortable. Do you understand the situation better, James?”

James nodded.

“Now, What do you think you should do, Mr. MacKinnon?”

Nate bowed solemnly. “I will face the consequences.”

“Oh no, wait,” Gabe called hastily. “We were kinda egging him on. So I guess we should _also_ face the consequences.”

“Great job everyone!” James’ mom cheered, satisfied with everyone’s answer. “Alright, what do you think is a good punishment for Mr. MacKinnon and his friends?”

James scrunched his eyebrows, thinking carefully. And then, bright as the sun, he said, “Free ice cream cones!”

As the line before him cheered, Nate nodded seriously to James. “That is a very fair punishment from you, James. I think you’ll make a great judge one day.” James beamed at the praise, and every single person in the room melted at the cuteness.

Nate stood up, this time cheerful. “Alright, the jury has decided. Free ice cream cone for everyone!” he yelled, to the rancorous yells and shouts of the customers. “Except Tyson of course,” he added, after a beat, and the room laughed along with him.

“Don’t worry Dogg, we’ll chip in,” Mikko yelled, laughing too. Nate sprinted to Mikko, tackling him and giving him a noogie. From Mikko’s neck, he let out his tongue to Tyson. “Love you, Brutes.”

“Love you too, Dogg,” said Tyson, grinning. “Gabe and I will chip in too.”

“There goes this year’s salary,” Gabe murmured fondly. His cashier nudged him to settle the bills, and so he left his teammates to their own devices as he arranged for payment.

They ended up serving over 300 ice cream cones throughout the rest of their shift. Daniel even ordered another machine because the ice cream ran out very quickly. Mikko and Nate helped by distributing ice cream cones to customers who had already paid and were now eating, and then hanging out and taking photos with the fans.

The internet had thought that big hockey players goofing around in an ice cream store were adorable; it was understandable that they lose their minds over the incident with James. It ended up catching media’s attention. Gabe had to leave a few words to Buzzfeed and several other news outlets at the end of his shift.

The fan signing went smoothly afterward. Nate and Mikko hung out, first trying out the bed and messing around the trailer before going back to the store and sitting with the PR team. Occasionally they will hurl chirps when Tyson or Gabe made a blunder.

At the end of the fan signing, Lauren sighed happily. “This event PR practically runs itself,” she said, as her interns compiled all the favorable coverages the team had gotten.

Jenna had just informed everyone that the ticketing office confirmed a 30% rise of attendance for several future home games, and Lauren tackled her into a hug.

Gabe had a feeling someone was going to get a permanent position soon.

Through this success, coach Bednar deigned to give Tyson and Gabe the day off tomorrow provided they did their conditioning as usual. Gabe was already planning on how he would spend the day, and he made sure Tyson would forget his name by the end of tomorrow.

At last, it was time. Tyson Barrie had held out not consuming one bit of ice cream these two days. His resolve will be remembered as a huge service for the Avalanche. In front of God, Twitter, the spirit of Joe Sakic, the PR team, and everyone, Nate presented him a big bowl of Oreo Cookies Blizzard.

 

* * *

 

 **coloradoavalanche(v)  
** [picture: Tyson eating a big scoop of DQ, face in bliss]

10,347 likes  
**coloradoavalanche** the punishment is over!! Thanks for everyone who came, we had a blast these 2 days. We love you, Denver! #GoAvsGo #AVSxDQ  
**avsfan100** congratulations tyson barrie!!!!!  
**jambenn** aw tys  
**bschenn** u go my man  
**mskmsk** face of a man who wants for nothing in his life

 

* * *

 

 **g-landy (private)  
** [picture: Tyson and Nate slumped to each other, sleeping inside the trailer. A cup of DQ was still on Tyson’s hand.]

167 likes  
**g-landy** aww they made up :)  
**andrighetto** what were they fighting about anyway?  
**g-landy** who knows man  
**bighorny** useless boyfriend

 

* * *

 

 

 

**COLORADO AVALANCHE  
**

 

this is LG stealing tyson’s phone to give you some pictures that will not be posted on our PR pages  
Img.21  
Img.22  
Img.23

**EJ (horse)  
** god

**Sammy  
** that… dq ice cream…. Between captain and barrie’s mouth…………….

**Sven (10)  
** lol yes it’s unfortunate

**Kerf (glasses)  
** Yeah we’re not gonna hear from them anytime soon

**mini-me  
** Not hearing from them until tomorrow maybe hahahahaha

**willy willy (crown)  
** they are very cute and very annoying to look at  
But as much as i want this for blackmail I am activating protocol 102

**comph (fire)  
** @francouz @kauter @tims @grubiiiiiiiiii @calvert @ian cole rookies and new teammates, protocol 102 means total deletion of photos in all of your devices and clouds

**kauter  
** aw, but it’s innocent? As far as kiss goes?

**(soda emoji)  
** For some reason it made me happy to hear rookies these days finding pictures like this innocent  
Also it made me feel old

**Willy willy (crown)  
** Progress, you guys

**grubiiiiiiiiii  
** @kauter u r not wrong, but media could make a huge case of these because gabe and tys hasn’t come out yet. It’s better to be safe and protect each other

**EJ (horse)  
** PR usually keep these photos on their protected pc anyway.  
There’s plenty of good photos of gabe and tys being dumb and loveydovey should they want to come out.

**dawg  
** i can feel u rolling ur eyes here EJ

**kauter  
** oh… okay. I understand. I’m sorry if i made it weird.

**M i k k o  
** so formal!!!  
How cute  
cute rookies

**dawg  
** stfu mikko u r still just rookie in our eyes

**M i k k o  
** >:(  
i finished sophomore!!!  
And you’re a kid too!!!!!!!

**barbsy boy (dad)  
@kauter** relax, i’m sure there’s a lot of things like this you don’t know. Listen to your seniors and just do your best, we’ll help you as you come ok?

**kauter  
** Okk!! (Muscle)(Muscle)(Muscle)

**tims  
** sooo…. Rookie question, how to make sure cloud photos r also deleted?

 

* * *

 

 **The Biggest Swear Jar Ever: Hockey players paid for more than $I000 worth of free ice cream for swearing in front of children** (sportsnet.ca)  
submitted 15 hours ago by sensfan123

60 comments   share   save   hide   give gold   report   crosspost

\--

 **Avalanche Players paid more than 300 ice cream for Denver citizen because MacKinnon swore in front of children** (deadspin.com)  
submitted 12 hours ago by yusefaqun

45 comments   share   save   hide   give gold   report   crosspost

\--

 **Nathan MacKinnon swore in front of children** (youtu.be)  
**[video]** submitted 10 hours ago by beastboyh

20 comments   share   save   hide   give gold   report   crosspost

\--

 **Hockey players help a mother teach valuable lesson on cursing to her son** (si.com)  
**[link]** Submitted 10 hours ago by **pengsguins**

 

\---

all 157 comments  
sorted by: best

[-] **goatsakic** [COL - NHL] 205 points 10 hours ago

 

> _“I think she had given me a lot of thoughts about the use of language. Even in a sport like hockey, which I would readily admit is pretty violent. I think it is still important, especially when games get really heated, that we do not allow ourselves to degrade other people with hate-filled words. I’m glad I was given the opportunity to do some self-reflection.”_

listen I have never been so proud of my captain, long live Gabriel Landeskog

 

[-] **magicmarker** [CBJ - NHL] 15 points 10 hours ago  
Such a good interview, humble response

[-] **blowfishes** [COL - NHL] 5 points 10 hours ago  
God remember when he was a cocky little shit?

[-] **datavsguy** [COL - NHL] 52 points 9 hours ago  
Right? He’s gone so far from the reckless player he used to be to someone who ultimately owns the locker room and spreading all the goodness.

**load more comments (40 replies)**

[-] **pengsguins** [PIT - NHL] 92 points 10 hours ago  
I know people have posted plenty of news about Nate swearing before, but I wanted to share this article the most, because of the quality. You should read it, it’s not behind the paywall.

  * It gives us the context on what happened with the whole pranking thing. I’m so glad Gabe was open about it, and handle it with good humor. He painted everyone in a good light.
  * They had on point analysis on the way the mom explained swearing for the kid. I think is a good example for parents all over the world, and I will definitely adapt this for my children.
  * Gabe’s very thoughtful words afterward. He tried to think through, to reflect from this event.



I just… this was heartwarming and even though I am a yinzer by blood, I will support this team to my dying breath and I don't know what I’ll do if Pens ever meet the Avs in the playoff.

 

[-] **momsforhockey** 20 points 10 hours ago  
The mom handled it very well. As a mother, I can relate to that.

[-] **agoldenrod** [EDM - NHL] 47 points 10 hours ago  
Welcome to stanning multiple teams rip

[-] **rockymountaingoat** [COL - NHL] 89 points 10 hours ago  
I feel like this team is getting more genuine after the whole Dairy Queen event. This is the honesty i’d like to see in sports.

 

* * *

 

Rating: Explicit

Category: M/M

Fandom: Hockey RPF

Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Gabriel Landeskog

Characters: Tyson Barrie, Gabriel Landeskog, Mikko Rantanen, Tyson Jost, JT Compher, Erik Johnson, Nathan MacKinnon

Additional Tags: Tags: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Dairy Queen, I love that DQ is an AU tag now, Alternate Universe - Fast Food worker, AKA Coffee Shop AU’s bastard cousin, this time Tyson joins Gabe as a worker, How to deal with two hockey players flirting in an ice cream advertisement, write porn about it

Language: English

 

 **Lick Em’ Real Good  
** By dontletyourdreamsbedreams

 

** Summary:  **

Tyson feels personally victimized by Gabriel Landeskog’s presence in this buck ass Dairy Queen. Like, shouldn’t the beautiful ones live in bars and coffee shops? Aren’t all fast food workers tired and pissed, like how Tyson feels every day? But no, Gabriel Landeskog regularly offends Tyson’s eyes by being put together and impeccable after a 12 hours shift full of angry customers. Life is unfair sometimes.

So what else can Tyson do but licking his daily free DQ Ice Cream cone to soothe his erratic heart during the closing time?

 

* * *

 

There was something to be said about aftercare, especially when Tyson was still in bliss, languid and buoyant on their bed. Gabe loved the way his muscles chased Gabe’s touches, the way his abs and stomach twitched subtly and sweetly when Gabe cleaned the evidence of their lovemaking. It also made him a little full of himself.

“Aw, I’m that good, huh.”

Tyson sighed. “Ugh, no chirping. I can’t think of anything to chirp back.”

Gabe’s heart (and ego) swelled. That Tyson couldn’t chirp back meant that he had done an excellent and thorough job. There were even Blizzards involved. Gabe had to do something with that Tyson-with-ice-all-over image from yesterday or else it would haunt him.

Chirps. Huh.

Gabe sat straight. “Chirps! Baby, I have an idea!”

Tyson blinked blearily. “What on earth..?”

“Look, chirping language,” Gabe insisted. “Remember what we talked, about the thing? About Kyle? How we want to do something?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we can start from chirping. You know. Like, we call each other princess, in a mocking way. Or a fairy. Or something like that. I mean it’s not the N word, not the F-A-G word, but the implication wasn’t good right? We can do something about that. We can start with our locker room. I have several ideas.”

Tyson sat up. “Okay, I need to not be sex dumb for this conversation. Please carry me to the living room and feed me. I need energy.”

Gabe pretended to roll his eyes. “Do I have to do everything around here?”

Tyson made grabby hands towards Gabe. “Yes you dooo,” he laughed, but obediently let Gabe slipped him into his bathrobe and led him to the couch.

After the snacks, Gabe explained his idea to Tyson. Tyson went from interested into _invested,_ and at the end, he laughed out loud. “Gabe, that’s the craziest shit I have ever heard from you, and I love it so much. It’s gonna work.”

Gabe smiled bashfully. “You think?”

“Yeah. We should call Nate and EJ before we start this. They’ll sure to have more good ideas.”

Gabe felt like he was floating, and he felt he could confess to anything. So he said, “I’m still scared, though.”

Tyson leaned to his shoulder. “Me too,” he said, pecking Gabe’s nose, “But I have you, and you have me. So we’re going to be fine.”

Gabe kissed the top of Tyson’s head. “Thanks.”

They ended up cuddling on the couch. “I was also thinking,” Tyson said slowly, after a while. “I think I want to visit some of the LGBTQ centers in Denver. I googled some, they look really good. Maybe, if we learn about the community first, it will be easier to make decisions in the future. Like I’m sure we probably internalize far too many things, maybe it’s time to learn that out.”

“Tyson, that’s amazing,” said Gabe. He turned to look at Tyson in the eyes. “Do you want to go together?”

Tyson nodded, smiling. “Yeah, that’s why I’m telling you now. I want to do this with you every step of the way.”

“That’s a good idea, Tys,” Gabe said. “I like the idea of being comfortable as an LGBTQ athlete. And in the future…”

Tyson knew what he was talking about. “In the future,” he acknowledged. Somehow, the idea was not as daunting as it was before.

Tyson looked up through his lashes. “That future can wait for a little, maybe? I mean, you and I never really get in touch with the LGBTQ community right? I think we don’t allow ourselves to care about it deeply, because we were like, so deep in the closet, and it hit very close to home.”

He lifted his hands to cradle Gabe’s cheek and pushed their foreheads together. “But you know, I never thought I could have you. And now that I have you, I want to keep you, and at the same time I want it all--to tell the world that I’m allowed to keep you. I think it’s a strong foundation to go out and explore.”

Gabe thought he had met his ultimate happiness before, he couldn’t believe he got more now. “You’re so positive. I love it so much.”

Tyson smirked. “Of course I am. I got everything I want right here.”

“Really?”

“Yup,” Tyson said confidently. “There’s no reason for me to be worried because you’re here and our team’s here and hockey’s running and the future is bright.”

And now Gabe had to hide his head on Tyson’s shoulder, overwhelmed with feelings. God, he was so _gay_ for this man. It was so great.

Tyson squirmed. “Whoa hey! Are you _hard_ again?”

“...” whoops.

“Oh my god, you’re hard from me being positive.”

“Shut up, you’re just… ugh.”

“Oh my _god,_ you’re ridiculous,” Tyson laughed. He pulled Gabe so they were lying on the couch. His eyes darkened. “Come on, you can fuck me again. I wanna show everyone how good you are to me by going into practice before Thursday’s game with a limp.”

“That’s so hot,” Gabe said breathlessly and kissed Tyson deep. Gabe’s heart was so full he was going to burst, and for a while, he couldn’t do anything but to please Tyson, because he deserved everything he wanted in this world.

 

\--

 

Tyson sadly did not go into practice before Thursday’s game with a limp. They were professional athletes, and they wanted to play. Gabe promised himself to give Tyson a more thorough loving during bye-week, when limping was not a dire consequence.

The energy was palpable within the Pepsi Center, with many new and curious fans twittering around. The Thursday game against Calgary ended up a little bit showy, with Nate doing a sick spin-o-rama and JT shooting from his knee (it looked like it was going to be his signature move). Everyone was also very well-behaved; they have very clean hits and very little fights. Mark Moser was already gushing praises by the start of the second period. The fans ate it up, and it transferred well to a decisive 5-2 win.

The 1-2 loss against Vancouver the next day didn’t bring the team down. It was clean, but also a hard-fought game and the Canucks played all they got. In the interviews, Gabe candidly expressed how well Vancouver had played and how he respected the team’s integrity. According to Jenna that went viral too.

After optional practice the next day, Gabe brought EJ and Nate to their home _(our home!_ Gabe thought. He was moving in as soon as their schedule cleared) to tell them about Tyson’s unofficial proposal, and also his plan for the team. Nate tackled both into a hug, and EJ patted his back, proud. They were also very receptive of his plan and was convinced that it would work, even shooting more ideas to make the plan more well-rounded and exciting.

EJ and Tyson worked on the very special board because Nate and Gabe had zero art skills. After one too many unsolicited advice, Tyson banished Nate and Gabe to buy a particular Indian dinner just outside Denver that didn't deliver, and Gabe very generously let Nate played his hipster hip-hop playlist on the way while he drove.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to take art classes after this,” Gabe said.

“It could be useful,” Nate said, defensive.

“You’re just pissed Tyson called your line a limp spaghetti.”

“It’s not _limp_.”

Gabe tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully. “Well, Maybe we all should,” he said, “I heard art are perfect for meditation. You know, to express anger healthily.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m a fucking lunatic.”

“You know the same way Tyson and I rely on you, you can rely on us, right?”

“Of course.”

“So you can rely on Tyson and EJ doing artsy things while we pick up food.”

“Yeah okay, I got your point, Landy,” Nate huffed.

Gabe smiled. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Nate was still young, prone to outbursts of emotion. He was glad that there were things he could still offer to him.

“I’m happy for you, you know,” Nate said, on the way back.

Gabe grinned at him. “Thanks, man. Couldn’t do it without you.”

Nate grinned back. “Yeah, We’re that good,” but Gabe could tell he was being a little shy.

And so, the next day, Gabe gathered everyone before practice in the video room. As their teammates filed in one by one, Tyson kept close to Gabe, putting his arms around Gabe’s waist, letting Gabe leaned on him a little. EJ and Nate stood behind him, like silent guards keeping watch. The support was incredibly grounding.

Gabe disentangled himself from Tyson’s hold when everyone was accounted for.

He coughed. “Alright guys, listen up! The reason I asked everyone to come here today is to talk about our locker room culture. No, there was nothing immediately wrong,” Gabe said hastily, as some of the guys were looking shocked.

“In fact, I’m proud that we have a healthy, well-functioning atmosphere,” Gabe acknowledged. “If some of you were here during the 2016-17 season, you must know the difference. But today, I want us to not just be good, but better.”

“I’ve been thinking, and I realized some of the things you and I said is incredibly toxic. I mean sure. You guys know better than to use the N-word or the F-A-G word.” Gabe made a small pause, letting the words sink in. “But is it enough?”

“Come on, think about it. How many of you insult people using female things? _You play like a girl. Shut the fuck up, whiny princess_. Hell, I remember we called Crosby ‘Cindy’ at some point, didn’t we?” At Nate’s frown, Gabe added, “Except Nate, who would never.”

He moved on to the next examples. “We heard things like, _that player is a bundle of sticks._ We called French Canadians _frogs._ Also, How many times did you see a bad play and you say, _that’s so homo?_ also _What’s up with that gay glove hand? You fairy_. Look, me kissing Tyson is gay. Tys wearing my clothes is gay, and also hot. Weak hockey is _not.”_

The fetching pink that graced Tyson’s cheek almost derailed Gabe’s thoughts, but some of the boys clapped and hooted, so Gabe got a hold of himself. “We know you’re gay, captain, we love it,” called Sam from the back.

Gabe grinned. “Thanks, Sam, love you too. Anyway, we’re not going to be that team who’s like, _ooh, equality,_ but we still perform casual racism, sexism, and homophobia like it’s normal.”

Gabe looked at his teammates one by one as he talked. “And like, I know you all are good men, who respect their mothers and brothers, and you don’t wanna be a discriminatory shithead. But I, like you, have lived hockey all my life; and I, like you, have become used to it.”

Gabe continued the speech by recounting everyone’s hockey milestones. “We’ve heard those words even before Junior. Some of your coaches, parents, teammates, they might have done it. Our opponents do it. Like, _everyone_ does it. So what? So, that is NOT an excuse. We gotta stop doing this, man. We’re paid millions to do what, perpetuate a toxic culture? Oh hell no, the Colorado Avalanche isn’t that kind of team, not under my captaincy.”

Everyone broke into yells. “Woohoo, captain!”

Gabe smiled. He took a deep breath, feeling a little more confident now that everyone was behind his back. “Right. So, getting unused to all the bad shit in our head is fucking hard, trust me I know. I mean, I’m gay and I still say homophobic things all the time. So I am going to introduce you two things that will kick our habit like nobody’s business.”

“First,” he said, pulling a huge jar behind his back, “is the Jar of Equality. Yes, we’re going to fine you 100 bucks if you make racist, homophobic or sexist remarks, and the proceed will go to You Can Play.”

Gabe tapped the glass jar steadily. “Now, I expect this jar to be full as hell in the following months. Why? Because we have a _lot_ to unlearn. Just this morning, as I was preparing this talk, I told myself, _come on Gabe, don’t be a sissy, it’s just your team._ Right? See what I just said?” with a flourish, he dropped two 50 dollar bills into the jar. One by one, his teammates’ eyes widened, face paling, as they started to realize which word he just said merited a fine. Maybe they too had uttered the word before.

Satisfied, Gabe continued. “We were thrust into an environment where these words are okay. It’s gonna take a _long_ time for us to unlearn these stuff, and that’s okay too. So,” he pointedly looked at his teammate one by one, “Check yourself, check others. Don’t be defensive, be reflective.”

Gabe was happy that the guys are nodding along. Seems that they had already taken the advice to heart.

“Second,” and here Gabe flipped up the whiteboard Tyson and EJ had prepared meticulously the night before. “I hereby install the Chirp Tournament, sponsored by yours truly.”

Everyone perked up, intrigued. Gabe gave a moment for them to appreciate Tyson and EJ’s hard work.

“Remember Giroux cooing like a pigeon? _That,_ that is the ultimate chirp. Funny without making it problematic, and it even becomes a meme! So I challenge you to create chirps to surpass that. We can’t let a _Flyers_ defeat us on chirps.”

Gabe let that sink in. “Of course, there are rewards. The week’s best chirps will be written on this board, and at the end of the week, we’ll vote. As for the rewards...”

He stepped up, making himself stand straight. “First, I will buy and deliver your favorite cheat day food to your home.”

Some of the boys oohed. They seemed to approve so far.

“But there’s more,” Gabe said, playing it up, “I will give you an absolvement of media responsibility ONE time in the following week.”

“Only one?” JT protested.

Gabe narrowed his eyes. “Would you rather have none, _Jay-Tee_ Compher?” he threatened. “This is the most I can negotiate with PR, by the way.”

JT raised his hand, backing off. Gabe nodded smugly. “I thought so. Finally,” he concluded, “you will get first access to the second shower stall from the wall _for the whole week_.”

The room gasped. The second shower stall from the wall was a uniquely placed stall in the Family Sports Center. Located between two pillars, the piping of the room somehow made it to have the perfect temperature and pressure for post-practice shower. Joe Sakic always had exclusive first entrance to said stall, and when he retired, the lore evolved that if you shower there you would eventually absorb Joe Sakic’s powers. Fights had been known to happen to get the first shower--before the hot water ran out. To have first access… Gabe could feel his teammates calculating chirps in his head.

“Oh, but I’m not done,” Gabe said. He flashed a grin to Tyson, EJ, and Nate, because this was an idea he got this morning in the shower, and it would be a surprise. “Here’s the grand prize. Every month we will vote for the all-star chirp. The winner,” here Gabe paused for suspense, and the entire team eats it up, “...will win _one_ favor from me.”

At his teammate’s surprise, Gabe continued. “That’s right. You will win _one_ chance on the following month to make me do one thing of your bidding. Of course there are rules with this, which I’m going to explain soon, like not making it a PR disaster, but in the end. One favor.”

“That’s a very dangerous opportunity you’re offering, Gabriel,” EJ said, his grin shark-like. Gabe knew EJ would take this opportunity to make his life hell.

But Gabe was not a quitter. “If this is what it takes to change the locker room culture, I will be glad to be humiliated in the name of equality,” he affirmed.

“I honestly have never felt so attracted to you in my life,” Tyson blurted, face red, and the intense mood broke. The team laughed and hooted, some throwing socks and tapes to Tyson. Gabe could feel himself blushing too--nothing gave butterflies in his stomach than Tyson complimenting him on his leadership skills.

Tyson halfheartedly fended off the errant tapes and socks to his direction. “Shut the fuck up, team leader Gabe is hot, okay?” he said, in a what-can-you-do shrug, and Gabe’s heart skipped a beat.

“Also, I also volunteer as a, uh, favor do-er. Since like I’m always flailing on camera anyway, what’s one more shame?” There’s a giddy warmth growing in Gabe’s belly. He knew Tyson was 100% in agreement and got his back, but it was something else to get affirmation and support out loud in front of his teammates.

Tyson caught his look and grinned dopily. Gabe grinned dopily back.

“you don’t have any shame,” said Nate, nudging Tyson. “But I’m also in for the favor do-er.”

EJ groaned, but he’s smiling. “Fucking hell. Alright, count me in.”

With that, everyone seemed to want to join. “I’m in too,” Mikko said, “because it sounds fun and we can learn to be a better person.”

Josty nodded vigorously. “Yeah, we can like, make a fun play out of this. Let’s do it, y’all!”

“Why don’t we make the favor thing for the whole team?” Grubi piped out. He even raised his hand like a high-schooler. Sometimes Gabe wondered if Joe had deliberately chosen adorable and charming goalies to fortify the team. “Adds more excitement, don’t you think? Whoever wins chirp of the month can ask one favor from any member of the team, how’s that?”

Gabe watched, proud, as the team oohed and aahed, agreeing to what Grubi said, making bets and chirping, already calling out to each other, saying things like “Watch out, I’m onto you”. He was fortunate that he had a group of people who were willing to change, to see their past mistakes.

For the next few days, Gabe made sure he was aware of any boundaries that needed to be enforced during the favor-event. He made sure everyone was comfortable. Already the chirps had become creative--Sven called EJ Patrick Roy’s Haunted Jock when EJ stole a puck from him and EJ was too busy laughing to chirp back.

The Jar of Equality was also working well. Some people were surprisingly self-aware. Willy immediately slapped his mouth when he called Sam ‘girly’ and Josty and Kerf came in on Wednesday morning with two hundred dollars on each of their hands because they were too invested with Chel last night to mind their mouth. Coach Bednar even carried it to the bench like a reminder, and one of the staff had a tally for all the good and bad chirps heard on the ice. It was already half full by week two.

After a home game against LA, Gabe went home alone, as Tyson went with Nate to check out a new hip-hop band in town. Of course, he met Joe Sakic on his way out of the stadium. Things always happened when Tyson left him alone.

“I heard what you did with the team, about the jar and the locker room chirp,” Joe said. “That’s a good thing you did.”

Gabe knew Joe knew what he did, but he was surprised at how warm Joe’s voice was. “Oh… thank you.”

Joe smiled. “One of the things I regret during my captaincy was not policing the locker room language enough. I thought it was too risky. It’s just the guys, it’s just shooting the shit. Even though there were people of the team that I thought was like you, and he must have felt hurt.”

Gabe’s eyes widened in surprise. Of course, there were probably LGBTQ players before, who retired in secrecy. Gabe wanted to ask, but he was unsure if that was the right thing to do.

Joe continued as if he didn’t drop a truth bomb to Gabe. “I appreciate that you make it not only everyone’s problem, but you also make everyone be the part of the solution. I knew when I suggested you as the captain, I made the right choice.”

Gabe spent half of his career as a captain unsure of himself, unsure of how he could measure up to players with miles of experience and skills ahead of him. It felt good to have his captaincy acknowledged like this. “It means so much to me that you tell me this, Joe,” Gabe said, sincerely. He hesitated, and said, “If… if that player… I mean, I’m always open if anyone wants to talk. I mean. I’m still learning about this myself.”

Joe nodded. “I will keep that in mind,” he said. “I also reiterate the management’s commitment should you want to be more open with your identity. We got your back, alright?”

With a clap on Gabe’s back, Joe left him in the parking lot, a little bit dumbfounded.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Gabe’s face. Suddenly, he wished Tyson was here so he could hug him and celebrate together.

Maybe he didn’t need to make grand gestures just yet. He can start with this. Suddenly, the future wasn’t so bleak anymore. Gabe looked forward to it.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue, 2021:**

 

 **jostys** reblogged **ejjohnson**

 

**Colorado Avalanche**

[Video:

_Grand music. Shot-by-Shot of this year’s playoff run highlights. The camera panned to the jumbotron, displaying the final score of game 6 againts Dallas, which advanced the Avs to the conference final. The camera then moves down to Tyson in Avalanche shirt, leaning against the board looking at the ice, rainbow streamers mixed into the usual blue and burgundy._

_Gabe slid into camera smoothly next to Tyson’s side, pecking Tyson’s cheek before offering a cone of DQ. Tyson smiled, opened his mouth, asking to be fed. Gabe, teasing, nudged the ice cream a little off from Tyson’s mouth, smearing it a little. Tyson pouted and licked the ice cream, before taking the other DQ cone on Gabe’s hand and offered Gabe’s ice cream to his mouth._

_Gabe indulged, making sure the ice was aimed right. “Mmm,” said Gabe, grinning, and Tyson followed his grin like he couldn't help himself. He then tucked himself under Gabe’s arm, giddy, and both enjoyed their ice cream for a while._

_“We really got them,” Tyson said, in wonder._

_Gabe smiled down tenderly. “We did,” he said._

_Tyson disentangled himself from Gabe. Both looked at each other, confident and proud. “And we’ll get the rest of them next,” said Tyson, eyes shining with determination._

_Gabe nodded, equally determined. “Yeah, we’ll have it all,” he affirmed._

_Gabe closes the gap between him and Tyson. There’s a small shot where Tyson smiles and closes his eyes, as the camera pans down to their DQ cones leaning against each other, next to the boys’ interlaced fingers._

_fade to black._

**celebrating Denver’s Queer Victories  
** [Dairy Queen logo] [colorado avalanche logo]  
[AVSxDQ2021 logo] [SCF logo]  
[AVs stanley Cup Final home opener schedule]

 

We got permission from the boys to share this, so here’s a little story for ya:

When Tyson and Gabe came out, Dairy Queen immediately contacted us for another video. Last year was pretty hectic, so we scheduled the shooting (and any other sponsorship & endorsement outside Pepsi and UCHealth) in this year’s postseason. However, after the 0-5 shutout loss in game 4 (2018 playoff flashback, anyone?), DQ asked if we might want to shoot it between game 4 and game 5. They promised us free ice cream too, so we thought it might cheer Tyson and Gabe up.

Tyson and Gabe had a long conversation about it and decided it’s a good idea. They actually come to us, and they say they want to convey their gratefulness to have made it this far, how supportive everyone was to them and our team. But they also want to show that they’re not done, and they’ll put their best going forward.

Guys, we and DQ’s PR team stayed up all night to script this, and it’s so, so worth it.

Honestly, it was one of the easiest shots we’ve done in our time working here. It was done post-practice but Gabe and Tyson are in top form. Everything was genuine, we did minimal editing. Also, many of the team stayed to watch--they claimed they just want the free ice cream, but it was really good for all of us. We got our momentum back. And as you know, we beat Nashville by game 7, and now we’re fighting for the Stanley Cup!

Just, we are very thankful for your support, guys. I’m crying as I’m typing this. Have an ice cream to celebrate our win, and look forward to an exciting final!!

Ps: we promise you we’ll post the team eating ice cream photos as soon as the SCF is done, they’re so great!

**-**

**Colorado Avalanche  
** Also, we love their sweet, sweet tweet:  
[ **Dairy Queen** @dairyqueen_official  
Can’t believe we were part of this amazing celebration! Congrats @Avalanche for CC cup, sending gay energies to the Stanley Cup Final!!! #GoAvsGo #SCF2021 #AVSxDQ2021]

**-**

**Whatthehockey  
** THANK YOU FOR MY RIGHT

**-**

**themacktruck  
  
**

**-**

**tysbae  
** I’m fucking crying guys there’s nothing that’s more wholesome than this entire post, I can’t believe gay energies power this SCF finalist team, can you believe

**-**

**highsticking  
** #LICK THOSE LIPS TYSON BARRIE MY HEART BONER CAN’T TAKE IT #ALSO GABE’S FACE WHEN HE SAID THEY’LL GET IT ALL #I CANNOT BELIEVE #this is the sweetest advertisement i have seen on both hockey and lgbtq support #i’m so glad gabetys came out last year #because now we can have this #BOTH the Stanley Cup Final #and THIS FUCKING AD #when they look at each other like they can own the world #affirming love #also DQ endorsing LGBTQ athletes is such a power move #what better way to state your LGBTQ alliance than to support one of hockey’s sweethearts #now AVS WIN THE SCF PLS #it will be victorious (via puckingright)

-

Source: Colorado Avalanche #Avs #Tyson Barrie #Gabriel Landeskog #what a time to be alive

329,298 notes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fatshaming in a twitter comment, two in-the-closet character overheard a homophobic conversation (not aimed personally to them), a character swore in front of a children (it will be handled by the child’s mother), some implied slurs and discriminatory language used in discussion. Also, this is not a warning, but there's discussions of coming out in a homophobic sport. If you found something I missed, I’d be happy to hear it.
> 
> More notes:  
> 1\. Tyson (and I) are EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED there is no soda emoji.  
> 2\. Assume that every time Mikko says Gabe’s name he pronounces it Ga-be like in the vids.  
> 3\. I have no knowledge if the legend of the second shower existed in any of Avalanche’s facilities. It’s based on a shower in my high school.  
> 4\. I know Francouz is now in AHL, but in this universe, we do not sign that other goalie so Grubi is starting and Francouz is our backup. ditto for Kauter and Timmins.  
> 5\. Among that epilogue team photo, there’s Josty and JT leaning against each other, a tube of ice cream between them; Mikko surrounded by rookies lifting the ice cream cone like a winning torch; Sam, Kerfy, and Sven trying to pile up as many Blizzards on a plate as they can; team vets lounging, holding ice cream cones like wine; Nate smearing ice to EJ’s face.
> 
> EDIT: edited the phone bits so it can be viewed in mobile


End file.
